Amazon
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Stranded on an island with no way to go back to civilization, Sesshomaru discovers that his father's tales are absolutely true. But what if he find even more than that?
1. Mirage

**A/N: ** This is yet another story made by me... Don't know why though, maybe cuz I got bored of always writing the same thing over and over again.. Feh, either way, I want to try to do something a bit more different... Don't know if I will do a good job or not but I still want to try this out. So here I go!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**Mirage**_

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Scorching heat and pitiful wails, cries that almost drove him nuts. It wasn't the fact that his companions kept on complaining about different things, or that the heat that radiated from both the sun above and the ground below made his skin go slick with sweat, but the fact that he could do nothing to make them stop. In fact, the land he was in right now made him as strong as any human male, something he detested with all his might. When did all this start? Lets start from the beginning, shall we?

Three days ago, when he was still a very imposing and a very powerful daiyoukai, he had been called by his so called business companions on a cruise to the Bermuda Triangle. It was a known fact that whatever was in that specific location could do nothing to powerful demons as of late, but the thrill of unraveling some mysteries was still present. Thus, he accepted without thinking everything through. He wasn't that type of guy usually but he was getting way too tired of doing the same thing over and over again. Not to mention that his business partners were all high-class demons, so he was assured at least some piece and quiet and some time to relax, letting his powers run free.

Maybe that was what had made their ship wreck on some foreign land, a small little island that, for some reason, diminished their powers almost completely. The only thing he had left was his very keen eyesight, his God blessed nose and his wonderful hearing. He had the same strength as a human, the same speed, the could no longer use his youki and his body had began to practically melt under the blistering light. What was worse was that, along side his three male friends, as they usually called themselves, there were four other female companions, all demons. They were so used with doing whatever they liked that, when they first realized that they couldn't do a thing on the island they began to cry and curse, throwing the blame from one to the other. They were wearing his patience thin as of late and Sesshomaru Taisho wasn't going to put up with it for long. If they continued to rant as they did, world be damned, he will brake some necks with his bare hands.

Growling deep in his chest, his golden eyes moving from one pair to the other as they bickered amongst themselves, the silver head male turned his attention to the lush forest behind them. The beach was nice and all, cozy and naturally beautiful but he still preferred places that had some shade. For example, the wide tree he was currently laying under. Digging his nails into the mush soil, Sesshomaru brought it back up to his nose and sniffed it slightly. If he wasn't mistaking, and he wasn't, then this island smelled too much of pure energies, the same kind his deceased father had once told him about. Soil that could rob a full fledged demon his powers and that could kill a lesser demon in no time.

Snarling as he shook his hand to get rid of the smelling substance, the tai turned to face a very beautiful and yet very angry demoness that made her way towards him. Though her attire belonged more in a stripping club than on a cruise on the wide ocean, he couldn't say that it didn't fit her slim fire and prone body. More like, it hugged her figure just the right way to make any male go nuts. Any male but the pissed off dai.

"Can you believe it, Sessh darling? That stupid wolf can't do anything for us! We are stranded here for at least a weak before the last distress call can be intercepted..." her annoying, high voice made him cringe, though nothing passed his aloof and cold exterior.

He couldn't care less about them. He just wanted his powers back. He would leave them there if he could just destroy whatever was causing him to loose every single grain of power. Looking straight to the sky and ignoring the cat demon at his side, the moon kissed lord of the west, currently CEO of the most powerful empire on Earth, inhaled deeply. There was something in the air, like a sweet fragrance that called out to his more basic needs. Contemplating on whatever it was that made him react this way, the dai barely suppressed a growl when he felt the female shift and block his vision, her full, exposed breasts dangling in front of him.

"Shouldn't we just run off somewhere? Maybe we can...hm... find 'something' out there..." her purr made him glare at her, his upper lip twisting upwards, a pearly white fang showing.

Stiffening, the violet haired female almost cried out in horror when his eyes flashed red. He was definitely ticked off by all this. Not to mention that their communication was down, their boat could not be repaired and they had little to no food. And this idiotic woman was rubbing him in all the wrong places. If this was a normal outing, then he wouldn't have been more glad to pin her down and fuck her brains out till she went mad. But this was not normal, he was feeling dirty and obscenely naked and she was making everything worse.

Pushing her body off of him, the tai stood up, his eyes fixed on her brilliant black ones, and walked away, his hand coming up to brush his sweaty bangs off his forehead. Good thing he had cut his silver locks to a minimum size. He didn't even want to think about how this would have turned out if he had his long hair now. Shaking his head, his mask back in place, the tai ignored all and any calls that came from the small group and entered the forest. It looked like an Amazonian jungle, a place he had been to a couple of times, more out of curiosity than anything else. Lush, green forest vegetation, a lot of bugs he couldn't name, birds that chirped out to him, small animals that stopped to look at him and then run away, everything was new to him. Sure, he was old, older than any of the people he had agreed on going with, but he could still be surprised from time to time. Sniffing, the smell of the unexplored jungle invading his nose, he realized that, although no one could pass the Bermuda without loosing something, they have and they were still alright. More or less, that is.

Pushing some of the stubborn lianas out of his way, his sharp claws slashing through them when needed, he went further into the jungle, not realizing that he had separated himself from his friends. Not that he cared about them, but he still wanted to get off the island.

'_Maybe if this one finds the source of the power that makes everything electronic unusable, the same power that shreds this place from view, the same thing that disabled my powers, then this one can go home.' _ His logical mind went on with it's tirade, as he walked further and further into the forest.

Closing his eyes when the smell surrounded him completely, Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and focused on the sounds around him. A flock of birds chirped happily on a branch above him, two rats of some kind ran away from him to the west, ants marched on a tree ten feet from him and... His eyes snapped open as his body pivoted, his muscular arm closing around a neck.

"C-calm down, dude!" the person that he had captured struggled to speak, clawing at his hand. "It's just...me...Koga!" he breathed, the absolute distaste from Sesshomaru's face going unnoticed by the wolf demon.

Throwing him to the side, not caring where he landed, Sesshomaru barely contained his anger when he saw the same members he wanted to get away from exploring the small clearing **he** had found. They looked so unimpressed by the wild nature around them that he, as a creature born from that wilderness, wanted to rip out their hearts and show them what it meant to be free. Because that was what he was feeling right now, the only good part of them being stranded on an unknown island: he was once again free. Just like the day he had been born. Shaking his head, turning on his heels, the stoic tai walked away from the squirming bunch and followed his nose to wherever it could take him.

"Wa-wait up, Sesshomaru!" one of the girls called out, not that he even slowed down.

"What a prick!" he heard the murmur of another, one named Kagura, who, as his nose told him, wasn't feeling quite alright.

'_So the legend was true... Hanyo's have it though...'_ he thought, a snicker passing his straight line lips.

"You shouldn't talk like that, love. He is..." the male that had come with them, one vile little spider demon named Naraku, chimed in, but he was abruptly cut off by a flying arrow.

Hiding his presence ahead of time, Sesshomaru watched with interest as they fled wherever they could, agitated and screaming for their lives. He had sensed a presence not too long ago, but it was as if that creature had something that prevented him from actually locating it. Thus the flying projectile that nearly killed one of his companions. And why did the Gods not let it strike? He would have been more than happy if that would have happened.

Peeking from his position behind a large tree, the young lord eyed the vegetation around him carefully. Even with his powerful eyesight he couldn't see it move, the light that came from above reaching the ground too little. He could feel even more presences around them, surrounding him and the other seven, but he didn't dare to move. It wasn't that he was afraid, because he wasn't, but he was more likely curious to see what was that tried to capture them. He could smell poison that wouldn't affect him and other smells, but he couldn't tell the gender of said warriors.

"Wha.." the scared whisper from Shibuya, the demon cat, reached his ears, just in time for yet another arrow to strike her position, but not wounding her.

"You better shut up." He warned, his voice impassive, his eyes moving swiftly from spot to spot in search for their attackers.

This island looked too good to be uninhabited and the sweet fragrance that surrounded it from the start told him that it had been lived for quite some time. His curiosity spiked once more. Who were these people that made his heart go wild, that made his beast rattle his cage? Sensing danger before it could strike him, the trained dog demon jumped to the side, his keen eyes catching a flash of his attacker. Long dark hair, held up in a pony-tail, slim figure, only hidden by small peaces of leather around the chest and pelvic region, tattoos and a bow of arrows. His mirage had been something that resembled a woman.

Turning around, his instincts telling him that there was something that wanted to hurt him from behind, the tall inuyoukai caught, barehanded, a small wrist that held a long knife, it's glittering point aimed for his neck. Squeezing the small figure still shred in darkness, honey orbs captured azure blue and held the stare as the woman fought with him. Before he could predict it, her hand dropped the beautifully crafted dagger, her other hand catching it, her now free palm gripping his much larger wrist and using it as a leverage for her kick in his stomach. Caught by surprise, his eyes widening as he was thrown back, his shirt clothed back hitting the rough bark of a secoya tree, Sesshomaru felt the swift cut on his cheek, a pleasant blackout overpowering him.

Before he felt to the ground, motionless, he heard the last few thuds from the ones that had come with him. What on earth were these creatures?


	2. Princess

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

**_Princess_**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Strange' _ she thought, eying the being under her feet curiously. _'How come he looked at me as if he didn't know what I was? What are they, these... these...'_ she asked herself, over and over again, her bare feet lifting to touch the heated skin of the one she had brought down only moments before.

"What are you doing, Princess! Stay away from him!" the loud cry of her soul sister made the brunette jump back, her eyes snapping back to the one that talked.

Surprised blue eyes met concerned chocolate orbs as yet another contest of staring started. How come she couldn't indulge herself in this small pleasure? It was obvious that the male under her feet wasn't going to move for some time, so where was the harm in touching him a little? She had been amongst her family, her sisters, her whole life, only the Gods above giving them birth. Not to forget the "Heart of the Seven Souls", the Shikon as it was named so long ago, that drew forth the most powerful men out there to their island. They were warriors that had been long forgotten by human society, but they didn't need it anyways. Puffing her cheeks, the princess of the Amazon island, the most powerful fighter that the gods had gifted their tribe with, crouched down next to the beautiful male that she had captured.

What a strange specimen: fair, white skin that only women could possess; golden orbs that put the sun to shame, pointed ears, beautiful sculptured body that could make any male god jealous, not that she and her sisters would bow their heads in front of such a god any time soon. And the most curious part was his hair: silver like the moon that shone so brightly down on them every night, though he didn't look a day older than herself. And, if she was counting her age right, then she was about twenty five passed summers. How come such an exquisite being managed to get to their island? And why did he have those strange markings on his skin, like he belonged to some distant tribe of warriors, like them?

Reaching out, ignoring the constant please from her friend and sister, Sango, her small, dainty fingers touched the marble like contour of the male's face. Warm and silky, it felt marvelous under her fingers. Eyes widening as she traced his lips, softer and fuller than any she had seen so far, the princess inched higher, her fingertips tracing the soft hues of magenta that adorned his cheeks and the velvety blue half moon that was on his forehead.

"Come on, now Princess! We have to take them to our Queen before she gets mad and ..." but Sango didn't finish as the unpredictable brunette got up from her spot, cheeks flaring red.

"I will not let **him **in my Queen's hands, now do you understand, Sango! He is my pray, my servant!" the furious warrior princess hissed, her eyes narrowing as she pointed to the sleeping male and then to his companions.

"I know, Kagome. We will not let go of our pray that easily – " the other brunette murmured, her eyes drifting swiftly to another fallen body, the inky black hair of the male she had captured making her blush as the remembrance of his beautiful violet eyes and pleasant smile " – we will not, but we still have to tell her that we have captured the strangers. If we don't then it's possible that she might kill them!" the mahogany haired girl added, as she bit her bottom lip.

"These men aren't normal... They have something in them, like a dormant power... I will not let my cousin kill them, even if she is our Queen. She had chosen her male a long time ago, so I will not let go of mine!" she beautiful, blue eyed woman stated, her eyes narrowing as she turned her gaze towards the fallen male.

"As you wish, Princess Kagome!" another soft murmur from the trees around them, snapped the two girls out of their quarrel.

Turning around slowly, knowing fully well who it was that had descended their city on top of the mountain, deep within the lush forest, Kagome stood proud in front of their Queen and her cousin, Kikyo. She wasn't afraid of her, she never had been, but a queen chosen by the Gods is still a queen. Even if the Shikon never fully accepted her, like the "Heart of the Seven Souls" had found another good candidate amongst the Amazons, some different than the one the Gods had chosen.

Glaring at one another, lips pursed tight, the two very opposite girls stood motionless for a couple of seconds. They never really understood one another, not after Kikyo had stolen the first male Kagome had ever loved. And, if she knew anything about her cousin, then this bitchy Queen would try to seduce her new pray as well. Well, let her try!

Huffing, amused by the serious look on her cousin's face, Kikyo turned around, dismissing the two smaller girls with a wave as she returned to her palace. Balling her firsts with anger, Kagome turned around to look at the quite massive body she had to carry back to their city, Lavy. Closing one eye as Sango shook her head in front of such displays of power and influence, Kagome summoned up her powers, a pinkish-blue flame surrounding her body. Transforming those flames into ribbons, she then rapped them up the well-endowed body of her pray and then walked away, his body floating behind her. Turning her head around to see if her sister was alright, Kagome could barely stop herself from laughing after noticing the weird blush on her face. It wasn't her fault if she had never seen a male before. They were creatures so rare on their island that only few had ever touched one. They had seen plenty with the Eye of Shikon before, not to mention the numerous books that talked about the stupid society that males had made, disregarding a woman's power and judgment, but Sango had never touched a man so intimately before. Because that was what their powers allowed them to do: search and understand their victims. They were practically filling them up and down.

Gulping down, her virgin mind wondering to places she didn't want to think about, the ebony haired maiden of Galuna island stopped her powers from wondering to a 'certain' place. Not that she wasn't curious, because she was more than that, but she didn't want to invade **his ** personal space.

'_Never do something that you wouldn't want to be done to you...' _ her mind wondered off to an old saying her old mother had once told her.

Huffing, a flood of memories passing her mind all at once, Kagome shook her head. There was another time for that. A completely other time. She had to take care of this beautiful male first and ensure that Kikyo wouldn't touch him in any way and they she will have to research about certain matters. There was this strange thing she had come across when she had investigated the wreaked ship the strangers had come with: a distress signal.

That was never a good thing. It meant that there were more of his kind to come. And that meant that the Amazons would have to fight and fight hard to ensure that their island would remain a secret. They had certain secrets to protect, not to mention their families.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** Hope you liked the second chapter. I know it's not much, but I wanted to make this head of time. I still have two stories to write and I don't know how I will divide my time between them and school work but, if you guys like how this story is going, then I will try to make more chapters as fast as I can.

Thank you for reading XD


	3. Funny and Cruel

**A/N: ** I think I'm going to become a feminist because of this story XD lol . Either way, this story is made for my special friend **Sugar0o** XD I promised her I would make something and I forgot to add this in the first chapters of the story, but this little thing is for her. I hope you like my little present, love XD

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**Funny and Cruel  
><strong>_

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**_**  
><strong>_

"Hurry up, child! We don't have time!" the raspy voice of her old caretaker snapped Kagome out of her sleep walking.

Looking up from the tree top she had previously sat on, waiting for Sango to take a break from carrying her precious cargo back to their secluded village, her blue gaze met the stern, steel glare from the old woman, her eyes narrowing minutely as the Princess of Galuna just dismissed her with a wave, her gaze dropping to look for the tired slayer.

"Impudent child..." the scolding she received made her cringe.

Even on this island, lost to in the ocean, there were rankings that one must know about. For example: the Queen was the absolute ruler. She was the only one that could treat with the other islands and everyone had to listen to her orders to matter what. Then, next came the Princess, chosen by the Gods or, in her case, by the "Heart". She didn't have much influence when it came to whole army, but she controlled the army that was prepared almost constantly under her leadership. After that, came the slayers, the main fighters, the generals of the army, the ones that were directly under the princess and the Queen. But that was not all. They may have seemed organized like this, but the ones that still had the last word in this society were the teachers, the caretakers that were, usually, all old, nasty ladies. She loved Kaede, but the snappy hag got on her nerves more and more. She even managed to scare the always aloof Kikyo, not to mention her, the trained miko, as she was usually called.

"Come on, Sango... Hurry up or the Cyclops will eat my heart on my next lesson... " murmured the seemingly calm brunette, her eyes scanning the area as she balanced the still unconscious burden she had levitated up the tree.

A small cry made the Princess lower her gaze under the tree only to see a very flustered Sango agitating herself next to a semi-conscious man, his violet gaze flashing yellow from time to time as if he was trying to wake up from the forceful sleep. Jumping down, her small dagger prepared, Kagome rotated the weapon swiftly between her fingers at such a high speed that no one could tell where the point was any more. Scrapping the tip on the beautifully crafted cheek of Sango's prize, the mahogany haired girl watched as he drifted back into sleep. They never truly killed their prey but used them for... other things.

'_Not that I will leave my little dog anywhere out of my sight...' _ her smug thought made her turn her bored eyes towards the white structures of her palace.

Neatly crafted, beautiful and rich, her village played out from above the ground in the form of a gorgeous sun. Small houses rose from the forest ground, white and sturdy, their stone shinning brightly from the warm rays and developed into huge houses till they reached the palace. She didn't particularly like living in that old construction no matter how nice it was built or how neat everything was, but she still had to go there. The "Heart" called to her, so she didn't have a saying in it. Huffing, lowering her cargo down, her dagger still in hand, Kagome placed as small, dandy hand on the rising and falling chest of her prey. He was asleep, thank the Gods.

Shaking her head, seeing that her long time friend couldn't continue with carrying the boy up the slope to the palace situated on the mountain that dominated everything, Kagome closed her eyes and summoned yet another set of ribbons to secured him. She couldn't just leave him there, seeing that Sango had already started to fluster and mumble something about not wanting to let go.

'_So naive..' _ snickered the princess, a pretty blush adorning her cheeks.

"Come on! I got him, now lets go!" she tugged her sister by the hand, pointing with her index towards the gold bells that shone brightly somewhere above them.

"I'm sorry, Kag's. I thought I could carry him back to the ceremony all by myself, but I didn't know that the small cut I made earlier won't be enough so I panicked when he woke up on me all of a sudden and..." Sango tried to explain, her flustered face making Kagome burst out laughing.

"It's ok! We're sisters, remember? We help each other out no matter what!" she beamed at the grateful girl, receiving a hug for her confession.

Kissing her cheek lightly, the brunette jumped up the tree and ran, full speed, her powers blanketing her feet, towards the end of a long branch only to jump off of that and land on yet another, repeating the procedure over and over again. It was so nice to use her powers like this. It always felt like flying, like she was free and she could go anywhere. She loved the feeling it birthed in her when she felt nothing under her feet, nothing around her, only the wind and the sun. She longed to leave the island, if only for a bit. Huffing, reaching the village in no time with Sango hot on her tracks, Kagome flipped off the last branch, leaping towards the neatly kept rooftops, and then ran towards her so called home.

'_More like an empty shell ruled by a bitchy Queen that doesn't know anything but to give absurd orders and nag at every little thing... Sure.. she's great and all that with the outside matters, but the rest of the work always falls on me... what a drag...'_ she ranted in herself, her eyes narrowing as she focused on the main tower of her palace.

She could feel Kikyo standing there, with her little 'slave' behind her back, ready to do everything for her. If only he wasn't so drugged by her body, maybe he would have chosen something else.

'_Either way, they deserve each other!' _ she caught her thought and killed it before it could develop.

Turning her head to snatch a look at the ones she carried safely to her palace, without – to her own swelling pride – moving them around so much, her eyes widened at the sight. Her beautiful cargo had his eyes opened, honey orbs fixed on her azure ones. He wasn't moving, as if waiting for everything to stop. Gulping down, stopping abruptly, Sango narrowly missing to collide with her stiff body, the ebony haired girl stared back at the intelligent gaze she was bestowed with. He was smart. Too smart, she could add. And, if her powers were of any help, then she could also say that he had seen a lot of things in his life, which, by the way, was far more longer than hers. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, her hand creeping towards her sleep-inducing dagger, his eyes closed once more. Taking careful steps towards him, Kagome gently tapped his forehead, eager to know if he was truly awake or if it had been just a fluke of the poison. It wasn't the first time that the poison had some side effects, usually, the victim just waking up for a few seconds just to fall asleep again, but he had looked more awake than ever.

Receiving no response what-so-ever from her careful pokes all around his body, her cheeks growing redder by the minute as she felt his chest and arm muscles twitch and relax as she tried to determine if he was indeed awake, the Princess shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip. Waking a hand at her friend's curious looks, she rushed towards the palace, her mind working over time. If she was right with her predictions, then this one was indeed a curious being, a creature far superior to those she had seen so far. But she wasn't sure about it.

'_Never mind that! I have to be careful around Kikyo and her little acolytes when they will determine if he can stay or be put to work. I will use everything I've got to make the Gods understand that he must stay amongst us. And not only him... '_ she thought, biting her lower lip even harder as her eyes drifted to the blushing face of her friend.

Smiling inwardly, cute things always making her stone heart soften, Kagome suppressed a giggle and slowed down her pace. She had to be the best defense these guys had. She couldn't care less about the rest but their prey was going to stay.

"Princess! Princess! Can I keep this one too?" a happy voice made her look around, surprised, only to find a very happy grin shinning back at her.

Stretching her head more to see what her other friend carried, Kagome couldn't stop herself to giggle. Position be damned, but the Gods really did them a favor this time: all the males that had reached the island were topnotch.

"Sure, Ayame! One more couldn't hurt.. And I have to hand it to you: you surely found a cute one!" she snickered when the beautiful red-haired girl stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

"I could say the same to you, Kagome princess!" she beamed at her, catching up in mere seconds, her green ribbons holding securely a handsome black haired man, his tanned skin making a stark contrast with her friend's pale complexion.

"Hm... If you say so, Ayame!" the miko smiled, turning her face towards the two awaiting Guardians of the Heart.

Shivering when she met the cold stares of the two Amazons, the Galuna Guardians being the only ones that could summon up, besides the Queen and the Princess, the power of the Judging Gods, Kagome walked before them, bowing politely, levitating the two bodies so the two women could see them. A curt nod was her answer and, as all white clad figures walked to the sanctuary hidden deep within the mountain, Kagome looked one more time at her prey. He was still sleeping, but she wondered for how long. Either way, he was hers now and nothing could change that.

**-x-x-**

A strange feeling overpowered his senses as his beast roared in its cage. Whatever was going out outside of his mind, it wasn't too good. He couldn't wake up no matter how much he tried, but when a sudden flash of white brightened his mind, the only thing he could do is open his eyes. What he saw, after spending so much time in that suffocating darkness, were a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Serene and sincere, they looked at him not with fright or lust as he had been accustomed to, but with worry, as if this sudden wake up call was going to damage him. And maybe it was. Because, if it didn't, then he couldn't have seen such wisdom and feelings of pure, unadulterated love in a being that was so much younger than himself. A human, as his smell told him, could never possess such knowledge as he saw in this mere human's eyes. And if it was only the wisdom he saw but no! There was more, a raw power and a sense of justice that he had only met in a handful of people in all his life. She was different somehow.

But right before he could say anything, the blinding light that had helped him rise from the slumber, faded and he feel back into the pitch black darkness of his mind. He was beginning to get frustrated by this situation. No lord of his stature would succumb to being carried around by a mere human female. He had to get rid of this numbing sensation.

'_**You know it is useless, pup! Whatever has imprisoned you with me here won't let you go so easily. There must be something out there that the girl we just so is protecting us from. Don't be so brash as to deny her worry and just burst out of this blessed cage until she has finished with whatever she has to do.' **_ His beast chanted, his kind, peace-inducing words making the stoic inu pout, his expression, even in his soul, never changing when dealing with his true form.

'_This one doesn't care about that! This Sesshomaru just wants out!' _ he growled to the obviously unimpressed dog that resided in him.

'_**You will... In time...'**_ the soft rumble subsided as another tremble of power surged through his body, making the angry demon dog snarl at the invading presence.

"**You, son of the Moon, pledge your loyalty to this kingdom's Princess and Queen?" ** a booming voice echoed through him.

"What Princess? This Sesshomaru pledges nothing. " he growled back at the warm light that he saw just above himself.

"**Then, do you wish to perish under this God's power?"** the mellow voice added, a note of amusement brimming the tone.

"No one can make this Sesshomaru perish." The tai all but roared back at the creature that called itself a God.

"**As you wish!" ** the voice finally added, but before the silver headed dog could do anything, a pain like no other surrounded him, eating at his conscious.

Snarling in front of everything, though he could barely contain his screams, Sesshomaru still stood proud. Heaven and Hell be damned, he won't let himself be beaten by some kind of God. He believed in only his power and only that existed on this planet. No higher being could change his destiny or his will. He made his path and no other could influence it.

"**Stubborn pup... You have proven yourself worthy. But heed my warning, little one! What you will see on this island could make you change your perspective about everything!" ** the God of Justice threw an ultimatum.

'_**Very nice indeed. First fry us and then say that we are worthy! Thank you very much, you worthless being...'**_ his beast scoffed, baring his teeth as the presence disappeared, a cool, healing feeling enveloping them.

Huffing, relishing in the healing power, the still asleep tai could faintly distinguish a woman's voice right next to his fallen body. He knew somehow that what had just happened had taken place in his soul, not outside, so how come he was being healed on the inside?

"Mooo~ . Why does Orion always do that? Why can't he just ask some questions and just let his victim go without hurting the spirit? I swear I'm going to beat him up someday..." a pouting voice, angry and feminine resonated through him.

Willing his body into submission, the tai managed to crack open one eye, his tired gaze landing on the crouched form of the same woman in the forest, her creamy skin shinning in the dim light of the setting sun. She was truly beautiful, surpassing any woman he had ever seen, but there was, like before, something about her that drew him even more in. Snarling, closing his eyes and letting the girl heal him, Sesshomaru found the whole ordeal quite funny. He didn't understand why, just that all this was beginning to be very interesting.

Feeling some kind of bindings hold his still numb body and hoisting it up in the air, Sesshomaru wondered what could this island be. He was, for the first time in his life, truly curious about what happened around him. He wanted to see and to know, and it seemed that, as the God had said, everything was evolving around this Queen and Princess. He wanted to see them both, though, for some odd reason, his beast inclined more for the care and wisdom of the Princess, the one with the blue eyes.

"How in the world does this one know that the princess has blue eyes...?" he murmured, unconsciously.

**-x-x-**

Cruel! Orion was, by far, the cruelest God she had ever seen. Cruel and perverted, if anyone would care for her opinion. He was lewd and always made passes at her, trying to get in her pants. Fuming as she watched her silver headed prey being tested by the sun god, Kagome baled her fists and waited for it to end, her powers surging forward to protect him from the brash god's nasty dispositions. He was one narcissistic and temperamental God, she could testify for that. He would fry any male that reached this island, that is if said male wasn't strong enough to oppose him, if he was more handsome. And, as she observed the ceremony, her head lowered in a sign of submission as Kala, the goddess of the moon, bride of the sun, tested the Amazons and their faith, Kagome realized that her chosen male was by far the strongest one out of the four brought forth. The strongest and the most stubborn in his believes if her powers read the atmosphere right.

Snickering when she saw that Orion couldn't brake her chosen one, Kagome rapidly caught the male with her power, laying him gently on the black marbled floor, her reiki – the healing power the "Heart" had bestowed on her – working full time on his soul's wounds.

"I pledge to my Gods my love!" she yelled alongside her sisters as a final act for the ceremony.

She didn't particularly like this initiation ceremony, not when she saw all the others having a hard time resisting the interrogatory of the two Judging Gods, but she still had to participate as the Princess of the Amazons. And right now she was infuriated with their treatment. They didn't even listen to her when she said that she wanted this male to belong to her and her alone but, as she scanned his body with her powers, she felt the light pulse of her symbol – a cherry flower – on his shoulder. Gods and their awful personalities.

Hoisting him up, Kagome walked away from the group that always flocked around Kikyo to praise her for the ceremony, mumbling curses under her breath.

"...how in the world does this one know that the princess has blue eyes...?" a soft murmur made her eyes widen and her head snap towards her prize.

Beautiful, baritone voice, one that could make any woman fall head over heels in love with him, rose towards her ears. Blushing madly as she made out what he had said, Kagome practically ran towards her chambers, locking the door behind her. Gently lowering his slowly awaking body on her huge bed, she scurried next to him, her face just above his.

"What's your name?" she asked, though a part of her said that he won't be able to answer her just yet.

To her surprise, just as she was about to abandon and just continue on healing him, his eyes blinked open, his mouth turning upwards into a smile.

"Sesshomaru Taisho..." he rasped out, falling back into slumber.

Now this was beyond miraculous! No one, in all their history, had ever woken up after the ritual. But he had. He had and he had answered her call.

"What a cruel name for a child... " she whispered, blushing.

There was something about him, a deep wound that she had felt as she was healing him, a deep wound that had affected her. That was one of the worst things about being a Princess Amazon: when you were taking care of a person, you immediately empathies with him or her, his or her feelings would be copied into your soul.

'_What cruel Gods...' _ she whispered, walking away from her bed and towards her window.

They always made that link between an Amazon and her sire, as they were named on their island, during that ritual. They used the link to torment said Amazon to see if she was really in love with that one or not. It was cruel, but she had accepted out of a whim. The "Heart" had told her to do so, but why?

"Everything is so messed up... " whispered the lonely princess, her gaze trained on the setting sun.

She had practice tomorrow morning but something told her that she will have enough troubles with her male and that she will have to take care of him. Why did the Shikon whispered to her to take this one as her sire? Why did she feel a strange panic coming from the "Heart"? She couldn't tell. She wanted to know but she had no one to ask.

"This truly is funny..." she yawed, closing her eyes.

Funny and cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **Why do I have the sudden impression that I did a poor job with this chapter? T.T I really do hope my friend likes this story, but right now I am feeling really insecure about my plot. It's like it degenerated into something really ugly... huh... Leave comments please :D


	4. Command!

**A/N: **This is the first time I receive so many reviews for a story and I have to say that I am beyond thrilled and thankful. Thank you very much for your kind replies. It really motivates me to write XD Oh, and **Sugar0o** I do hope you like this little present of mine. I made this little piece of art just for you :D

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**Command!**_

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Piercing shrills of pain echoed through the forest, making the small animals that lived in it stop whatever they were doing and look towards the center of the island where their caretakers lived, usually in piece. Whatever it was that made those sound wasn't good for them. But, like any animal, they would just shrug it off and resume what they had abandoned.

Only the birds above knew what was going on, as they fluttered above the training grounds, their black, beady eyes fixed on the moving bodies that were just beneath them. Strange creature, these Amazons were. Fearless and ruthless when it came to their loved ones or their home, they still harbored that gentle side that all females had, ready to sacrifice themselves for those around them, that is, if those people deserved it. United and strong, they were opposing everything the white birds of the sky, messengers for the Gods, had ever seen in their daily travels. They all had powers unheard of, but only those with a pure heart, chosen by the "Heart" could really use them. Fluttering, their snowy wings shinning in the morning sun, the flock of small birds watched, curious, as the newcomers tried to fight for their lives, to prove their worth in front of the dominating Amazons.

"Get up, you useless creature!" the low growl of one of the main troopers from the all woman army, resonated in the battle grounds, it's menacing tones making the pile that covered on the rocky ground shiver in fright.

"Leave her be, Ayumi! She won't make for a soldier no matter how much you try to discipline her!" the tired sigh from the Princess made the red head, that stood ominously above the quivering bloody mess of the once very beautiful cat demon, to take one quick step back, her back straight as the Princess made her way towards the battling-ground.

Blue eyes, as clear as the sky above, bore down on the scared face of the girl that only groaned, pleading with a bloody mouth for salvation. Pathetic and not at all pleasurable, this sight only made Kagome sick. Huffing, her patience running thin, the mahogany haired miko waved towards the two medics that stood, ready to intervene, only a few feet away from them. Scurrying towards the fallen body, the two pale Amazons, the healers of the island, started to take care of the one that could no longer continue her assignment. Bored expressions, livid of any and all emotions, were present on their beautiful complexions, grey eyes filled with some strange feeling, though no one could say for sure what they were thinking or feeling. Ever. Mysterious indeed, these Amazons that were ruled by both the Shikon and the Gods.

"Is there another one that wants to leave this island? If so, step forward and confront your so called captors! If you do not wish to be beaten to prove that you will not say anything about this place, then do not step on this ring. I will not take you so lightly!" Kagome spoke up, her demanding voice echoing towards the three moaning bodies that had tried to make it clear to the absolute ruler of Galuna that they wanted home, not on some stinking island.

Seeing that none dared to rise again to state that she wanted to leave, the men still sleeping, thus unable to say anything about this matter, not that they could ever leave, the marks that united the Amazons and them making it virtually impossible for them to step one foot outside Galuna without feeling an immense pain surge through their bodies, Kagome turned around to walk back to the village. It had been a wearying day, one that made her rethink her position as the Amazon army leader, the keeper of piece, but she was happy non the less. She had woken up on the window sill, totally refreshed, her sight falling immediately on the sleeping form of the man she had, unconsciously, tied to herself. If she had thought that he was beautiful the other day, with the violet, rosy colors of the setting sun highlighting his features, then he was absolutely breath-taking in the clear, morning light. Short, spiky, moon-kissed locks shone in the rays with hues of gold, making his striking face even more handsome.

Taking a deep breath, trying to maker her rapidly beating heart slow down, Kagome almost missed the panicked cry coming from one of her generals. Turning around abruptly, her eyes focusing on the bodies that flew up in the air, the brunette dogged a flying spear heading her way.

"Princess, please take cover!" the thundering wail coming from the volcanic red-head made Kagome snarl in her direction.

Who ever heard of a commander leave the battle-field while her troops were decimated? Grabbing yet another flying object, Kagome jumped up in the air, her powers flaring, trying to discover where was the attacker. A surge of power, unfamiliar to hers, probably what the mainlanders called a demon, attracted her attention somewhere near her two healers. Snorting when she saw the last of the foreign women shaking another spear in her direction, her pink eyes wide with what seemed like terror towards her fate and her imminent death do to her impertinence, Kagome dashed forward, her back arching, her stomach showing as her clothes stretched to fit her moving body, as she prepared to strike. But before she could do anything, a white figure appeared behind the scared girl, grabbing her wrist and making the weapon fall before anyone could get hurt.

White clothes, fitting a king, shone just as bright as his hair as the last person Kagome hoped to see that day stood proud and ready to strike before her. Honey orbs fixed in hers revealed nothing of his thoughts or feelings as he just stared at her.

'_He changed into the clothes I had previously prepared...'_ she observed the silky material that fit him so well, blending perfectly with his alabaster skin.

Long pants with a golden rim, sleeveless shirt with a flower design, also gold, complimented him just fine. Before she realized what she was doing, Kagome took one careful step towards the growing group, feeling Ayumi growl right behind her, her two swords in check, black eyes fixed on the pink female that covered behind the tall man. Raising her hand to stop her soldiers from attacking, her curious side making her take hasty decisions towards the obviously dangerous male, Kagome lowered the spear she had, her posture changing. Whatever he wanted, she needed to hear it first.

"I guess you have taken the side of these weaklings, sire." Her voice smooth, harboring a purring tone as she watched him lower his weapon, taking a step to the side, distancing himself from the group.

He was truly intrigued now by this strange creature. She definitely looked like a woman, a beautiful, well sculptured one, with the right curves in the right places, something he hadn't seen in a long time, but she had that strange glow, like she was more than what she seemed, like she had this inner power that made her superior even to him in this situation.

'_This woman is not only defying this one, but she presents herself like being the complete ruler... A commander by nature, birth and upbringing.'_ His mind wondered as his eyes narrowed, the look in those blue eyes showing him no fear just understanding.

"This one associates with no one. Pathetic creatures aren't what this Sesshomaru takes care of." His deep baritone, smooth and quiet, even with all the groaning and murmuring from the four women behind him, made the petite figure in front of him shiver.

He truly was something different, with his aloof nature and intelligent manner of speech. He had what it took to be a King, she thought, that is, if he wasn't already one. And by the looks of it, he was even more powerful than what she could feel just beneath his skin.

"Then what do you desire, sire?" she pushed on, taking one step back, making her subjects spread in a round formation with only one small gesture from her.

Snorting, seeing that there was no use in delaying his answer, her azure eyes telling him that there was no other way but to be direct about what he needed, the full-grown taiyoukai took one step towards her.

"This one commands you to release his person from captivity." He grunted, almost glaring at her.

He had discovered, the moment he had woken up, that he was bound to something, something that had immense power. He was a captive of soul, though both his mind and body were free to do as they pleased, he felt the slight pull of someone at the edge of his senses, like he was constantly called. And when he had washed his body, seeing that no one was around to guide him in the huge room he had woken up in, he had found a large sakura blossom on his left shoulder, it's pinkish red petals contrasting with his stripes. He had tried to see the nature of said mark, feeling annoyed the more he tried and found no answer to it, every time another power, strange to his own, cadging his youki away, answering to his blows. Seeing that nothing would make the feeling go away, he had traced the source of the spell that bound him to this semi-human strength he detested so much, only to witness something that made even him, as cold and uncaring as he was known, to smile: his former companions, thinking that they still had the strength, challenging the women that lived on this God forsaken island. And not only that, but they were bitten into a pulp for their foolish demands. He could understand their determination, but he wasn't like the rest. He couldn't care less at the moment if he was kept on the island, he wanted to be free. A Moon Inu was no one's pet. He had no master, no ruler, no nothing. He was the one commanding, always had been.

"I can not do that. I can not defy my own gods or to break the contract." The slow reply from the woman in front of him, made his inhuman eyes narrow further, something like hatred shinning in the honey orbs.

"This one cares not for your gods." He's growl, deep and low, made the brunette snort, her head dipping to one side as she watched him try to push her around.

"You may not care, sire, but this island is my own and I answer to those Gods. Until they will find it in themselves to release you, I can not do one thing." Kagome answered boldly, her body stiff, muscles twitching under the heated ambers.

Snarling, his mind trying to come up with different ways to dismantle the creature that dared to oppose his will, Sesshomaru took yet another angry stride towards her, her frail body shadowed under his huge, muscular frame. But, even though he tried to summon up his youki, nothing came to greet him.

'_This proves nothing. This one will use no special power to destroy a human.'_ His pride surfaced as he loomed over her, though no change appeared on her beautiful face.

"You **will ** listen to this Sesshomaru or suffer." His ultimatum echoed through the crowd, the angry voices that fallowed his statement making his blood boil, his ego inflated.

"I can not do that, Child of the Moon... You belong to me, now, and nothing can change that." Her words, fallowed by a smug smile made him growl further, his pearly white, dangerously sharp fangs showing.

"This one belongs to no one." His answer came, his right hand swishing to her neck, grasping the tender flesh in his steal grip, his long, dagger-like nails prickling her skin.

Snickering as she felt his rage through the connection they shared, Kagome waved the agitated Amazons away, her hands coming up to cup his large, warm hand. Though his name was so cruel, inhuman and showed a love for killing she had never seen in anyone, his hands and body were unnaturally warm for a creature that seemed so cold and uncaring. Squeezing tightly, the ebony haired young woman, looked straight into his piercing glare. No wonder the four girls that one took the time to hide away, were so scared of him. Even with all the restrains that this island had, he was still emitting a lot of power.

"You do not command here, my sire. As I said: you belong to me and only I can say what you can do." Her smile added fuel to his fire.

But before he could do anything, Kagome dug her heels into the ground, the soles of her roman-like shoes sliding slightly forward, as she arched her body backwards, using his weight as leverage, and threw him forward. Pivoting in the air, his feline reflexes kicking in, the trained warrior that he was, abandoned his grip on her neck as he flew a few feet away. Glaring, cold eyes watched as she jumped to the side, her feet once more stable as he was put to one knee. She truly was more than she looked. Intrigued, wanting to see what a woman like her could do, the experience in her eyes making him want to test the limits, Sesshomaru lunged forward, using his claws as a weapon.

Laughing as she jumped to the side, her eyes fallowing his rapid movements with difficulty, Kagome realized how hard this battle will be. He was a skilled fighter, she realized, one she will have to force into submission at any cost or risk loosing her position. Not that she cared so much, but she wanted him to realize that he wasn't the one in charge this time, that he didn't have all the ropes and that he had to submit to someone, even if it was for only a while. Plus, she just itched for a true fight.

Jumped after jump, leap after leap, they met half way, most of the times in the air, kicks and punches flying everywhere. Grabbing his right arm with both her hands, Kagome twisted her body until she was right on top of him, grabbed a hold of his shoulders and kicked his back with both her knees. A pained gasp and a forced rotation, brought Sesshomaru in charge again, his large hand holding her wrists together as he tried to pummel her into the ground with his weight pinning her there. Wiggling out of his grip before they could touch the ground, Kagome kicked him in the stomach, using the brute force she put into it to push her body away. Wheezing, barely breathing, her eyes shinning with happiness as she watched him cough and straighten his posture, his stoic mask back in place, the mahogany haired miko grinned at him. He was entertaining! She loved a good spar so much that she even forgot about the people around that cheered for her.

"I will say this only one more time, woman. Release this Sesshomaru!" his voice rose from the quiet murmur it always had, the velvety touch to it making her blush.

"And I continue to refuse you, my sire. You can not command here!" she smiled back, watching as a dark chuckle shook his body.

Before she could say another word, he was in front of her. But still, as his grip closed around something, he realized that this was nothing but air as she was jumping above him, her face at the same level as his, her dark tresses hallowing her pretty face perfectly. One good kick and a surge of her powers brought him to his knees. Growling, his pride hurt, his beast ragging, the tai tried to get up again, but was brought down forcefully by two twin, bluish ropes. Tied and forced to lay flat on the ground, Sesshomaru roared something in his heavy demon tongue, his eyes flashing red.

"You may want to retract that, my sire. You won't be able to kill me without killing yourself. I wanted to protect you from powers and creatures from this lands that even you, with your immense power would not face off without serious injuries. Thus, I begged the Gods to make you mine. You are my sire and nothing will change that!" her words bit down hard at his pride, ringing so sweetly into his heart through the connection he felt pulsing.

It was strange: no matter how many times he had hit her, his blows usually fatal, no matter how many times he had drown out her blood, she never did the same. Sure, he had a couple of fresh, bloody gashes on his face, abs and back, specially his back, not to mention his arms and legs had burn marks, but nothing was serious, as if she truly wanted to prove her point.

Scoffing in her direction, turning his head around as to not see her, searching for a way out and back into the battle, Sesshomaru felt, all of a sudden, very sleepy. A singing voice, something melodic and somewhat sad, rang to his ears, sweet and inviting.

"No!" the sudden yell of the one he had sparred against only minutes before made him snap out of his daze, the bindings that held him down disappearing.

"I see that you already got to the good part with him, dear cousin." A sickeningly sweet voice drew his attention to the approaching pair, their smells aloof and totally disgusting.

"What are you doing here, my Queen?" the venomous tone of the beautiful blue eyed female besides him made Sesshomaru smirk.

So she was more capable then he had thought. Not only did she manage to win against him, treating him like an equal and nothing less, but she was defending him in front of this unknown presence. Getting up, growling in his native tongue that he didn't need any lawyer in this, he was silenced with a raise of her hand, her stiffened back making him narrow his eyes at her, out of different reasons than that of hurting his pride once again.

"I just came to see how our new visitors are doing. I couldn't say no to such a lovely sight..." the voice appeared to embody a beautiful, tall, dark haired woman, whose black orbs shone of nothing good.

As he watched the two females engage in a silent stare fight, Sesshomaru felt the pull of their powers. Equal, one dangerous that tried to seduce him and the other pure and honest, they both made him want to just break their necks. Did these women see nothing of the man he really was or was this just some game to them? They were still females so they should be down on their knees, lapping at his feet, not making him surrender to them.

"Leave this place, Kikyo... Before I get angrier than I am. I do not invade your quarters and I do obey your orders when they are right so you must leave now or risk infuriating me!" the clear, unwavering voice of the young girl at his side broke the spell that tried to pull him to the other woman.

"And to think I wanted to offer him a deal... " the fake sigh of melancholy made the lord of the west snarl in her direction.

He needed no deal, no agreement. He was going to get rid of the present 'curse' on his body and powers all on his own.

"My Queen... we must leave." The sudden male tone that cut through the heavy atmosphere made it even darker, as Kagome's eyes blackened momentarily.

Honey met golden and the light of understanding shone on the younger male's face, the tai growling in displeasure at the sight of his smirk. Of all the places in the world, he had to see his kin here, behaving like some royal cock, thinking he was better then him.

"I guess you could never stay away from this place, right you bastard?" his smug, rough reply made the two women look at their respective sires.

"Hn" the indifferent curt reply made the other silver headed male mutter curses under his breath.

"Inuyasha, step down! We will resume this another time." Kikyo bit her farewell, her silky robes already returning to the palace she had momentarily left.

Watching them walk away, gulping down all her anger, Kagome turned to watch the hatred that shone in the bright eyes of her sire. He knew her past crush and if she had observed correctly, they seemed even closer than simple friends.

'_More like brothers if you ask me... Only that... Inuyasha is a brash, stupid fool with a big mouth and unchiseled attitude, whereas Sesshomaru...' _ her mind trailed off as she huffed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned around and walked to her group of trainees.

"If you want to know more about this place, I will show you around, my sire. But you must understand that this society is not like the one you used to live in. Demons, if they exist here, amongst us, are treated as friends, equal to us. And you have to remember a thing, Sesshomaru, this place is inhabited by females, Amazons. We do not take likely to males trifling our home. Even with all your power restored, you won't be able to leave this place. So do not try." She tried to give him a last warning. " You will find a lot of data on our bond and our kind in the Library... but I will take you there another time." She finished, waiving toward the center of the city, in a totally opposite direction from the castle.

Snorting, not caring what she wanted, Sesshomaru walked away, disappearing soon into the forest. He was free to do what he wanted, and right now, he was just plain old curious. Leave the searching of a way out for later. Plus, he had to think about the female he felt so attracted to. For someone so small, she surely packed a lot of fire. If he wasn't so against a human mate, he would have considered making her his own. She had everything one could offer for someone his stature.

But that was only his body talking, needs of his more primal side. His instincts had been awakened thanks to that damned flowery girl they called a Queen.

'_This one believes that what this...Princess, this Kagome, hates are the right things to avoid.' _ He thought, stopping to a halt when he saw the beautiful structures of the houses that were displayed in front of him.

This surely was one strange day he had woken up to. And it was only noon.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **So? How was my latest chapter? Any good? Did I explain it well? I know that I still have a lot to do but I do hope it's good.

What do you think **r0o**?


	5. Wonder

**A/N: ** Hm... This story has been receiving a lot of credits lately and I'm starting to feel like all my other stories are trash T_T Why aren't they just as popular? I mean, the ideas are partially original, but there aren't many who read them. Heh, never mind. I am pleased that there are readers who enjoy reading this story. This is enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**Chapter 5 – Wonder**_

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

'_How come a guy that looks so fierce can be this... cute?... '_ she giggled, trying to stifle the sound with her hands and failing miserably, receiving the most piercing death glare in all history from the stoic and partially composed daiyoukai.

It had been a dreadful day on Galuna, a day that would make even the gods sigh in anticipation for it to end, while groaning when realizing that it had just barely started. She had trained and disciplined about twenty of her soldiers, always keeping an eye on the little ones, their carefree nature and spontaneity making it hard for her to concentrate. That is, until her favorite person on the island had shown up all of a sudden, demanding a rematch, his piercing golden orbs attracting all the attention. Now, just as she instructed another group of fighters on how to move in a real combat, the usually cold inu lord, as she had found out during the two days she had had him in her presence since she had made him her sire, he was prying off little monsters, his snarls and growls going unnoticed to the greedy little midgets.

They were giggling and swarming around his long legs, their chubby fingers digging into his pants and leaching themselves on his tights, while saying things that made his icy mask crumble. They wanted him to be their husband, their sire. They asked him if he loved them just as he was dropping them to the ground, snorting when one would jumped yet again to coil her little arms around his neck. He was so funny to watch that she found herself staring more at him than at her soldiers, barely containing her laughs.

His face had paled when he had been attacked first, though nothing on him had changed drastically, only his honey orbs darkening in contrast with the markings on his face. She even remembered the way he had straightened his back when he had seen the happy faces of the little girls. He had been so sure of himself when he had demanded a fight only to almost completely run away when the crowd closed around him. Not that he will ever run from a challenge, she concluded, just that he hated to be in large crowds, especially made out of little girls.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Will you make Rin, yours?" the giggling of the smallest of the kids gathered around him echoed to her ears just as she was about to turn around to face them.

Arching a brow, Kagome waited for an answer. He would most likely not reply, or better yet snarl at her and push her away with a monotone answer. Biting her lip, chewing swiftly on the rosy flesh, the Princess watched his silver head turn to look at the girl that had attached herself on his wide back, with a lot of difficulty she presumed. Golden met melted chocolate as he contemplated on what answer to give her.

He had been tortured for about two hours now, and all thanks to the snotty Princess he had been imprisoned by. Not that she was at fault for this. He knew that these little monsters had to be taught something about life and the dangers that lurked around, and he also suspected that she had been in an even worse situation that this before him, but he couldn't suppress the irritation that bubbled up inside him. They were utterly annoying and no matter what he did he couldn't get away from them. He even got to wonder what kind of warriors they will make if they didn't like the discipline around them. And not only that, why was he receiving all their suffocating affection and questions, not to mention indecent touches to his person that would make even the brave and cunning Amazon leader, that stood proud watching him, blush. He knew that they didn't mean anything by them and that they didn't even realize what they were doing, but he wanted to get away so badly that he could barely make himself settle down and not hurt them. They were innocent little beings and he had abandoned his killing sprees long ago. And above all, Kagome had promised him a fight right after her training sessions.

'_Though this one thinks that they will never end...'_ his mind hissed.

A playful tug at his short bangs made him snap back to reality, his face hardening as he jerked his head away from the little fingers that tried to tie themselves in his hair. His bright orbs met puffed cheeks as the owner of said appendices was pushed away.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the cheerful voice of the little bubbly black haired girl made him turn even more, her small face hiding in the shirt on his back.

"This is irrelevant, little one." He sighed, closing his eyes and getting up from his sitting position.

Curious how those little girls could make him do things he didn't even realize. When had he taken a seat on the white bench? When had he abandoned his fight against his little tormentors? He couldn't say for sure. Turning his head when his nose detected the slight change in the miko's smell, Sesshomaru watched her smile warmly and sadly in his direction, as if apologizing for everything.

"But..." the noise bunch continued.

"No but's, you guys! Sesshomaru-sama is my sire and before you can defeat me in battle I will never surrender him! Now, what will you chose? Will you let me have him all to myself or..." the playful tone of the tender Amazon Princess made his eyes widen.

Who knew she could use him and save him from the little chubby clutches of death with those simple words? She was a female, he had already realized that, but she was like no other he had met. She didn't want anything from him, she herself having everything. She never used him without making him gain something out of everything and she was always nice to everyone, though she was clearly feared for her power, respected and loved. She was the perfect ruler.

"We want Doggy-san for ourselves!" the painful yells made his ears ring as he stepped away from the roaring bunch of bodies.

'_With what terminology did they address this Sesshomaru?'_ he asked himself, narrowing his eyes just as the one called Rin turned around to smile at him.

"Now off you go to train!" Kagome laughed, ruffling bangs.

Spinning around on his heels, tired of all the noise, realizing that he had abandoned all hopes in getting into a training spar with the best fighter he had ever seen, the dai stopped abruptly when the faint whisper from the little girl that had been so interested in him, reached his sensitive ears, it's melodic and soft tune making him shudder.

"He is a good man, Princess! Will you make him your sire, like mama did with papa? Because he seems to like you!" and then she giggled.

Kagome, frozen in her bend over state to hear out the secret little Rin had to say to her, blushed crimson, her eyes darting instantly to the retreating back of the dai. She knew that he had a keen hearing, but she couldn't help herself from wondering whether he had heard those little words or not. A swift kiss on the cheek made her snap out and look at the intelligent eyes of a six year old. Devious and obviously knowing more than what she wanted to say, Rin only beamed at her and then ran away to join her older friends in their training.

'_I've been set up by a little girl... '_ her mind tried to cope with the new notion and when it did, laughter spilled out of her.

"I wonder what you would do if I did propose that, my sire... You wouldn't be able to refuse me, that's for sure! I would take what I need regardless of your will..." she tried to sound evil, but only laughed harder, when she saw him glare at her while still walking forward, away from the training camp.

'_Sure a strange and cute being.. '_ she nuzzled the thought, turning professional when met with the little walking disasters.

She had to teach them again who was 'Alpha' on this island!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **So? what do you think? Is this a worthy chapter or not? I didn't have time to really make something that would want to be read by all - and I really hope this is good enough - so I ended up trying to make something playful and funny. Is there any sorts of amusement here?

Thank you for reading, lovelies :x


	6. Seduction Trial!

**A/N: **Something tells me that you will not like this chapter too much, but oh well... Be it as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**Seduction Trial!**_

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Oh, how she loved people groveling at her feet, be it a barbaric man or a kind, petite woman, fragile and fragrant. She loved seeing their necks shinning in the dim light of the torches that were always lit around her throne, their faces trembling under the fright of showing some unwanted emotion, their eyes always kept on the ground. She loved their smiles and their tears, the way they begged for her forgiveness. But above all, she loved to look at the men her Amazons would sometimes capture as they ventured from their island on their territory, and wait for them to beg for something. She loved to humiliate them. Only one has she ever loved to chase after and only because the foolish little slut she had to call her cousin had had a crush on him. Sure, she still loved him, somewhat, but she had abandoned all feelings in favor for the pleasure the strange and not so sophisticated men could bring her. Animalistic and prideful as they were, she loved to make them surrender under her power.

And they always did. They would always bow their heads in submission to her power. And under her power she might add. She would always display the most dominant card on them right from the start. A seductress and a dominatrix. These were her pleasures. And she had yet another toy to fiddle with, seeing that the prude little Princess, that had half of the island under her power, did not claim what she had said it was hers. Indeed, she might have marked him, saving him from the atrocious pain the Gods would have envelop him with for trespassing on a sacred island, but she never did anything with him. Well, apart from a spar and some talks here and there. And she was having too much fun tormenting the little bitch for being allowed to have the same level of power as she had to even care what her relationship really was. All she wanted right now was to take that beautiful male away from Kagome and leave her broken hearted yet again. Who had ever told her that she could own anything without consulting the Queen first? Kikyo was first in line anyway!

A deep sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as she arched her back off the silken mattress, her body vibrating with pleasure. If she loved anything at the boy, that said 'I love you' so many times a day that she had gotten sick of it, was the way he knew how to make her moan and scream. She might have told him those three words a long time ago, but that didn't mean she really believed them. All she wanted was to rule over what she could, and what she could rule was everything. She had even went to the main land, her objective being scouting for evidence if her precious island had any chance of being discovered any time soon. Not that the Gods would ever let that happen, their enormous power shielding Galuna for eternity. But back at the matter at hand...

Her nails dug deep in the soft mane that bobbed between her legs, her eyes rolled backwards in her head, her face flush from the pleasure alone. She would do nothing for him this time. He had understood her moods all too well. All she wanted was a quick stress reliever before the main course. Clicking her tongue at the thought of having that prideful male surrender like she knew all did, the fiery brunette moaned out loud, jerking her hips forward, the wonderful ministrations of the white haired hanyo reaching their peak.

Huffing, her eyes still closed, her breathing hard, the Queen flinched away from the searching hands of the man above her, pushing him away swiftly, her coldness back in full action. She wanted nothing more from him.

"Please... My love? Kikyo... " his pleading made her stomach churn, a nauseating feeling making her glare at him.

"I will not repeat myself, slave. You will do as you please when I please, and I do not want to do anything right now!" her purring voice took on a steely note, her gray eyes becoming black.

A whimpering sound, a soft groaning from a pup that was in pain, resonated to her retreating back as she made her way to her vanity on the other side of her large room. The morning rays shone brightly on her peach colored skin as she passed the wall to wall windows, the soft, warm breeze making her tingle in places she knew too well. Trembling slightly when it cooled down the wet area between her shapely legs, Kikyo grabbed the white, cotton robe she had thrown on the floor when she had come back from her morning stroll around the palace, and tied it around her middle, not caring about anything. She had never cared for anything in her life.

'_Or... maybe I did... A very long time ago... When the Gods decided that they should take it away and leave me with this... this __**thing **__ that can never take no for an answer...'_ her rage surfaced, her prickling glare shooting straight for the groaning male on her bed, as she sat down in front of her vanity.

She never needed a dog. Not one like him anyway. If she had known then that she would get tired of his sorry, whiny, foul mouthed ass so soon, she would have left the bitch to have him. It would have been a better punishment. Not to mention that she wouldn't have had to use all that magic on him to change his perspective on the world. Sure, Inuyasha was still Inuyasha, but he was so obsessed with her from time to time, especially when he would become human again, that she felt sick. She hated that state of humanity to him the most. She wanted someone strong, someone that could rip apart the world with his bare hands.

'_Some like him... he would be great!'_ she giggled at the thought of the other silver headed male that she now fancied.

The look on Kagome's face when she will realize that she was once again alone will be priceless. That girl never knew how to defend what was hers anyway, so why not take it. It was even more fun to see her crying face anyway.

Speaking of crying faces, her mind took yet another spin, she had to think about those four unwanted females that were now her responsibility. She had to do something about them seeing that they couldn't become soldiers in her ever growing army, no thanks to Orion that couldn't keep it in his pants for more than a month or two. As she brushed her long, wavy black hair straight, a wicked idea popped into her head. Kagome would definitely not agree with this, seeing that it was partially inhuman to the poor souls, but why would she care? Spinning around, throwing her heavy, golden brush at the panting hanyo, Kikyo wrinkled her nose in disgust as she watched him for a second or two.

"Inuyasha, I have a job for you! Take the four bitches to Manila island and give them as a present for king Bankotsu! Tell him that he can do anything he wants with them. It's an order, so move quickly!" she voiced her idea, her cold tone making the hanyo look bored in her direction, the pure adoration that he had just minutes ago disappearing.

That happened all the time when she would switch from being regal to being a goddess , as she thought of herself. She had so much power that she could easily become one if she wanted anyway, but right now, she had to be very careful with her choice of words, because goddess Kala was watching her intensely. Huffing, waving her hand in dismissal, her attention turning yet again to her reflection in the mirror, Kikyo thought of a way to make sure she would catch the imposing and emotionless daiyoukai in her web without working too much over it. It seemed that he would never approach her unless he had an... **urgent ** need. And she was an expert in that department. She would first break his pride, shatter his will and then she will make him her slave, just like with Inuyasha, only that he had come to her without her destroying anything. He had come to her out of love, though she had drugged him first... drugged him on her.

Giggling, her expression changing, the dark light in her eyes lifting as if it was never there, Kikyo got up, ignoring the way her robe barely hung around her shoulders, slipping down her arms with every step and went out the door in search for the alluring ass that was Sesshomaru. It had been almost a month since his friends and himself had come to this island, time in which she had watched both him and the rest of the handsome guys. One belonged to the first commander of Kagome's squad, and she had absolutely no interest in him what-so-ever. The second was the healer's trainee's, Ayame, and although he had something to him, just like Sango's had, she was not interested in small fry. The third, but not the last, was her second servant, one that understood her policy to perfection. Almost too perfect she remarked. Naraku managed to do things that Inuyasha never heard of and he was the first one to show her a way to profit out of their highly advanced technology to spy on the main lands. And what he wanted in turn was to be left alone in the library. She had agreed on that without thinking twice. That man was surely her number one. Well... he will soon be competing with Sesshomaru, but she didn't care so much.

'_Maybe we will have a threesome just to see who can make me want more... though I think they will loose miserably!'_ she laughed, a small, icy smile tugging at her lips.

Her bare feet slapped the polished floor in an unknown rhythm, her eyes focused on the ideas that swam in her head and, when her body stopped in front of Kagome's chambers, she came back from her trip and inspected the noises, or lack of them better at, coming from her room. Scrunching up her nose in displeasure, Kikyo barged in, though retaining a timid action, as if she had slipped and fallen through, her innocent act in full swing.

Smiling brightly and seductively in Sesshomaru's direction, his bright eyes void of any emotion as he sat at the window inspecting the sky, Kikyo walked in, swinging her hips from side to side.

"Hello... I am very sorry to have disturbed you, my Lord, but I wanted to talk to you abo-..." she tried to finish, her voice down, in a purring tone.

"Be gone, onna. This Sesshomaru does not wish to speak to the likes of you." His baritone voice made her shudder, though she took yet another step forward, the hardening glare that he bestowed upon her going unnoticed.

"Please, my lord, I..." but she was cut yet again by a snort, a crude and uncaring sound that made her gulp down a breath.

He was more hostile than what she had thought. And above all, he wasn't responding to her pheromones at all. He was even grumpier that she knew him to be, his stone mask not flinching an inch. Walking slowly in his direction, Kikyo stopped right next to him, though he did nothing to push her away.

'_Playing hard to get... I see...'_ she scoffed, eating way any emotion that could endanger her mission.

"But..." just as she was about to come even closer to him, her robe swiftly slipping down her arms and exposing her generous breasts and her pink, pert nipples, a large hand grabbed her around the neck, squeezing so hard that she couldn't even yelp when she felt the dangerous aura that waffled off of him.

"This Sesshomaru has no interest in a slutty Queen... This one only wishes to get away from this island." His growling voice barely above a whisper hit her face, making her choke on the small breaths of air that she could get.

Throwing her away, her body flying to the other side of the room and hitting the wooden door with a audible thump, Sesshomaru turned yet again to his task of admiring the view. He couldn't care less when he felt her purifying powers waffle over him in crashing waves. He had dealt with more dangerous enemies than a prideful girl that wanted to have the world at her feet. Snorting when he heard her scream some type of insults at him in a language he didn't know, the moon lord turned his head only slightly in her direction. What a boring and spoiled queen these Amazons had. Maybe she was strong and probably smart, but she didn't have that special quality. She was war material, only not in the same department like the rest of the women on the island. She was more like a very dangerous concubine than anything.

Wheezing, bought of her hands clasping her rapidly bruising neck, Kikyo shot daggers in the direction of the impudent male. How dare a lowlife like him do something like this to the ruler of Galuna? Did he want to die? Suddenly, she lost all appetite for said fool, her mouth screaming insult after insult in the old Latin language she had learned when she was little. Those words were meant to awaken her powers but, just as she ripped open the seal that closed them, her anger raged even further, seeing that nothing affected the lord. Screaming, her punctured neck forgotten, the pain in her body forgotten, Kikyo almost launched herself at him to rip him to pieces. If she couldn't have him no one could!

"Enough!" the sudden scream from a voice she knew too well made her turn her wide eyes towards the opened door only to see a bored Kagome watching her with a palm on her forehead.

"I will... I will kill you..." mumbled Kikyo, seeing that she couldn't go through with her plan now that Kagome was here.

As fun as it was, she couldn't risk a war right now between her cousin and herself. She was going to get that bastard's help first and then she will divide and conquer the island. She was going to enjoy feeling the lukewarm texture of Kagome's blood on her hands. Storming out of the room without looking back, Kikyo disappeared, already naked, from their sight. She was getting her revenge sooner or later!

**-x-x-**

"You know you could have dealt with her in another fashion right? Now she will definitely make you pay... " she breathed out, slumping down on the bed, her eyes closed.

"This one does not care." Came his prompt response.

"You could have gotten away from here with her help you know..." she tried again, biting her lip.

"Hn" his short snort made her puff out a laugh, though she didn't feel amused at all.

What was he thinking anyway? If she hadn't protected him from her cousin's attacks, he would have died for sure. Why was he acting like he was in charge of the game?

"You know you have no authority here, right?" she whispered, knowing that, with his ears, he could hear anything no matter how much she would try to speak to herself in a hushed tone.

Feeling the sudden pressure of something warm and muscular above her, Kagome's eyes shot open only to be met by smothering gold.

"This one knows." His whispered response, so close to her lips, made her gulp down the swarm of butterflies that swam in her belly.

But before her mind could conjure anything, he got up, returning to his previous position, his straight, aristocratic posture making her wish he had continued with what she had seen in his eyes. For some reason, through the connection they shared, she felt like something was going to go very wrong in the near future. And that she really needed him. Body and soul.

'_So much for seduction...'_ she blushed, hiding her face in the nearest pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N:** So? What do you think? Is it good? or is it good? lol

Review please!


	7. Gods

**A/N: **I think I'm starting to think that this story isn't progressing at all. I mean, there are so few readers :( Though I love the fact that the one this story was intended towards is reading it and liking it – I mean, wow! – but I would like to see more action.. meh, no one can have them all. Thank you for your kindness though. I mean, I have four awesome readers that never miss a chapter and that's a lot!

Thank you so much guys! Now, this next chapter will be for those that didn't understand much from my previous chapters XD I know that there are some missing parts, but I hope you guys understood at least a fraction of it.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**Gods**_

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Light music echoed through the halls with feathery touches and passionate caresses, nothing disturbing the flow of the harps and the mellow whistle of whatever instrument the gods have ordered to play. It was peaceful and so very heavy at the same time, especially when it came to the two main gods that lived up in their sanctuary along side other creatures that held power beyond any imagination. Orion and Kala, natural opposites and yet so very compatible with one another, were, yet again, arguing over whatever problems may have risen in the Amazon territory.

Handsome in his white, luxurious clothes with golden stitches of flying peacocks, Orion with his golden mane and green eyes pouted, sorrowfully his aristocratic features, belonging more to a boy-prince than to a centuries-old god, turned away from his beautiful queen and towards the endless white clouds that surrounded their palace. Why was she so mad all of a sudden on him? It wasn't as if this thing never happened before? She should have been used to his perverted ways from way back and not make a fuss when he would descend and ravage whatever he could. Not that the Heart would ever complain when it came to this. On the other hand, he couldn't do much if a problem rose. They would have to ask the one thing that was always seeing the life on Galuna: the Heart.

"You went and did it again, didn't you, you low, ratchet, scum-bag!" her hissing tone stabbed him all over, making his skin crawl.

"I didn't do..." he tried to defend himself, his head snapping towards the pissed-off moon goddess, her ivory skin, contrasting with his tanned one, her blue eyes shooting violet flames towards him.

"Don't even start with me, you pathetic excuse for a male god! You can't even keep it in your pants not to mention that you showed Kikyo a way to get what she wanted from both the main-land and the islands that exists next to Galuna! How could you be so stupid?" she practically screamed at him, the pinkish silk that covered her slender shoulders sliding off just so, exposing her milky skin to his always hungry eyes.

Gulping down both his desire and the biting arguments, knowing that she could probably bite even more fierce through him, Orion slumped back on the small, fluffy chair that was on the farthest corner of the richly decorated room, the bed she was lying on being at a safe distance for him to escape. It was the first time he had seen her so fed up with his ways, as if she had felt something evil was going to happen on the island and he had been one of the causes of it. And he couldn't deny that he believed her. Kala was stronger than she looked. Why he tried to test the creatures that arrived on Galuna through strength of spirit, she was testing them on other planes and, if she redeemed them worthy then they would probably be so. What a pathetic god he was indeed... A heavy sigh escaped his pink, full lips, his brows furrowed in hate towards himself. He was the absolute ruler of all and yet she was the only one that could make everything better if it went wrong.

"I'm sorry.." he mumbled, slumping even further in his seat.

He had made a mistake. They have made a mistake in trusting Kikyo with all that power. Born from one of his conquests, human due to his power of controlling both his powers and the ones he was giving his mistress, the raven headed beauty had been the top choice for a Queen for the amazons. She had been kind, generous, powerful, smart, everything they needed. But the Heart didn't agree. The Shikon apposed the ceremony, the souls that governed it, their souls and the past queens', refusing to name Kikyo. He couldn't have foreseen that she would turn bad, or that she will use every charm she could possibly possess to turn things in her benefit. He couldn't have, yet he should have. He didn't regret everything, but he whished he knew why the Heart was so adamant on making Kagome, the Princess and the only worthy rival for the Queen, it's choice.

"Too late for that, Orion. You were the one that almost killed that new male with your unnecessary pride and obligated Kagome to take him as her lover in every way possible! You know that this girl has more feelings for her sisters than for anything else and giving her a task such as this and making her start a side-line war with Kikyo wasn't the smartest move you ever made! You felt his power and his determination and the sorrow that crosses through his heart... both their hearts and yet you almost killed the only person that could make the world on Galuna just a little bit better..." her quiet whisper made his heart clench.

He had been blinded by rage when he had felt the male named Sesshomaru oppose him in every way that he could, and almost winning the battle, and he had tried to teach him a lesson. He had hurt him, opened scars that were healing, making the bleed and making him vulnerable and obviously very pissed, though he never showed it. Biting his tongue not to say anything back at Kala, her slender, minion figure moving from the bed, her presence mellowing around him, Orion stiffened in his chair, not turning around to face her.

"You felt it, didn't you... You heard both my scream, her's and the Heart's...You heard them all and stopped before you could inflict any more damage on that tortured soul..." her whisper, light, caressing, inviting, made his skin jump.

'_Oh, no... This is the beginning of a really agitated storm...'_ he braced himself as the cold touch of her feelings slid over the angular side of his jaw.

"I..." he tried to say, turning slightly towards her beautiful face, seeing only a glimpse of pale blue eyes, blue-black hair with silver linings, and long, dark eyelashes.

Her eyes sparkled only once , metallic grey, cold and merciless before he felt himself being lifted and thrown to the other side of the room. Skidding through the air, away from her furious blasts of power, Orion jumped to the side, landing safely next to the bed, ducking under the next blast as she screamed curses at him. She was beyond angry now, he realized while watching her. Frustrated, sad, neglected... Kala was like any other woman he had come across, the only difference being that he truly loved her. Yes, with all his wrong doings towards her, he still loved her. She was so passionate about Kagome's case only because she saw herself in Kagome. Or at least, a part of herself.

Smirking, his face and eyes warming up, Orion jumped away from the bed, sliding through the air and landing swiftly behind the raging beauty, her spinning body outmatched by his. Long, sun-kissed arms encircled her tiny waist, squishing the small, voluptuous body on his muscular one, feeling the delicious friction of their heated skin through the thin fabric of their clothes. Small fists balled up on his wide chest as Kala tried to push herself away but to no avail.

"I really am sorry, my beloved... I wish I could change what I am... " he tried to make her listen while wrestling with her agitated form.

When she wanted, she could be a total vixen. But, right now, all he wanted was to feel her under him, moaning his name and screaming for more. Hoisting her up on his broad shoulder, her feet trashing madly around as she yelled at him with all the fury unleashed, Orion only threw her on the bed, pushing her body down and stopping the torrent of curses with a sloppy kiss. Growling as she was forced to respond, his pheromones working full force on her receptive body, the gorgeous raven bit his lips only to move to his neck, leaving mark after mark on the perfect skin, her white, long nails digging into the muscles of his back, leaving red marks. It was erotic, this type of foreplay, she though before everything went still.

Hot mouth laced on a taught pink nipple, Orion smiled gleefully as his lover moaned his name, fragile and nimble body arching off the mattress. Suckling and pulling at the bud, the blond played with it, circling it with his tongue and doing sinful things to the erect flesh, while paying attention to the other breast as well. Before he knew what was happening, feeling his little vixen arch once more, Orion found himself on his back, a naked moon goddess heaving on top of him, eyes dark with lust and lush lips swollen from heavy kisses. Clothes flew everywhere as they disrobed one another, their passion running wild. They didn't need words or any other preparation. All they needed was one another. Biting her shoulder just as she pushed her supple body down on his stiff and ready shaft, Orion dug his fingers into her bottom, pushing her down just as he rose up, shivering when the sound of skin slapping on skin met his ears. How could one survive without this sound? Not to mention that Kala was, by far, the only one that could quench his thirst no matter what. Thrusting in and out, hearing his queen moan his name while holding his head attached to her beasts, Orion lost his mind to the pleasure.

It felt so right to be inside her, to complete her. It was like they had been made especially for one another, to forever satisfy only one another and no one else. He had known that for a long time, yet he could never understand why he would run away from her.

'_Probably from too much passion...'_ his rational mind piped in, just as his erratic movements increased, his shaft being pulled in and squeezed for all it was worth as Kala climaxed.

Huffing, not letting go of her just yet, Orion collapsed on his back, still erect, as she panted on top of his sweaty body. Turning her around, her belly flat on the burgundy sheets, her wonderful ass in the air, Orion pushed forward, hearing her moan his name. A smirk grew on his face. He would make this day last as long as he could until she couldn't take anymore. And by the look on her face, lustful and always ready, this one would last. To hell with all problems. Let his brother deal with them.

**-x-x-x-**

"They are at it again, aren't they?" a sigh of boredom escaped a beautiful pair of lips, rosy and glossy as the owner turned her pretty little red head towards the room where a cacophony of sounds echoed from.

"At least they aren't fighting..." a dark haired male chuckled, his black eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"True.. But they could be more discrete, you know..." the red head woman giggled, closing one eye as she eyed the beautiful male before her, taught skin shinning in the bright sun, only a loin cloth hiding his lower abdomen, the rest of him being exposed as he sun-bathed without a care.

A small tongue darted out to moist the glossy lips as orange eyes feasted on the sight before her.

"You shouldn't lust so evidently after the person in front of you, Maika..." his baritone voice made her shudder, her hips swaying in her seat as she continued to sip from her cool drink.

"Not my fault if you are Orion's brother and you don't know how to control your pheromones..." the goddess Maika of love and art, sing-songed , grinning at him.

A dark chuckle erupted from the buff male before her as he rose, his six feet and even inch glory towering over her slender figure.

"Be careful what you whish for from the Hell Keeper, little one!" he intoned, turning around to get his armor.

"Buuu! You are no fun, Gajeel!" Maika booed after him, crossing her arms over her chest.

When he didn't respond, his figure disappearing from sight, the young goddess looked around in search for something to do. From dozens of existing gods, two were heaving the time of their life, one was too stuck up to talk to and the rest were busy doing whatever they felt to do. She was left, yet again, alone.

"Maybe I should pay a visit to the Amazons and play a little with fresh meat!" she whispered, tapping a perfectly manicured nail on her bottom lip, her eyes raised on the roof.

Dropping her gaze on the slightly closed door of the 'master' bedroom, her grin grew wider. Neee! Let the kids do whatever they wanted. She was going to have some fun and join the duo for a quick one. She always loved to see what faces Kala could make.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

An orange ray shone on her face, the sky coloring itself in tones of red and violet, the colors of passion and love. Puffing her cheeks as she jumped from rock formation to rock formation, Kagome watched the sea rise and fall, it's warm water caressing the shore. It was so easy being a part of the earth or the water. They didn't have any problems. They didn't have to battle with their own emotions and attractions towards one another. They just did whatever they liked, always together.

She, on the other hand, desiring one specific male, couldn't just go to him and kiss him. She needed more than that. A deep sigh erupted from her mouth, all the air she had suppressed till that moment coming out, as she disrobed, her robes falling on the sandy-shore. Walking, stark naked towards the water, Kagome shivered at the warm caress, her eyes closing from the pleasure. If the water could be something or someone else, then this would be even more pleasurable.

"Dreaming of someone, like this, onna?" a deep, masculine voice made her jump, her hands coming up to cover her exposed breasts, though she knew it was futile knowing that the person had already seen her in all her glory.

But who could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** So? What do you think? Is it any good?

Leave reviews my lovelies!


	8. LOVE

**A/N: ** So, I thank all of you who have taken out of your precious time to read my story. Seeing that the action is finally starting to evolve, I have to say that I am quite proud of my piece. It's not as good as all the others I have read – and there are some awesome writers out there that make me look like some stupid child – but I do think that it's readable. Thank you again and enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**L.O.V.E.**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

His nose twitched as he turned his head towards the far end of the island, the last rays of the sun making his keen eyes bleed from their powerful shine. He sniffed again, not so sure if what he had felt was in fact something threatening to both his person and that of the miko. He had figured that, after the obvious refusal he had shown the Queen, they would both face some drastic consequences, but nothing had happened. Not yet at least. He knew that, whatever the childish Kikyo would throw at them, Kagome would be more than capable to handle it.

'_**Even though she's human and a woman, pup?' **_ his beast chimed in, his toothy grin making the stoic inu shiver.

His more instinctual side had surfaced more this past week, showing sides of it's personality that he didn't know it had. It was very protective of the young Princess and it always earned to be near her, to have her, to feel her. But, being a centuries old lord that had everything he wanted – on the main land that is – he couldn't succumb to his darker whishes, he couldn't just go to her and have her. Not that he couldn't, just that he thought it was beneath him. Plus, the girl was human, not something he wanted as a mate, though, comparing her to all the other females he had known throughout the years, she was by far the best one yet.

Shaking his head, gently massaging his temples, his long fingers tipped with deadly claws shimmering in the dim light, Sesshomaru looked back at the sea shone, his pupils distending, trying to see as far as his reduced powers would allow him. Inhaling sharply, he froze on his spot, his beautiful bright eyes widening minutely, the back of his short mane standing on it's ends, his bangs ruffling in the light breeze that suddenly rose to the immense height of the castle where he was located. It was definitely not a good omen, that sickly sour and sweet smell, the anger and the fright that reached his nose and the feelings he felt coursing through his heart, though those weren't his own.

'_**You can feel her, can't you pup... She needs you...'**_ his rattling and quite meddlesome beast purred again, ruffling his long, white tail as he laughed at his pathetic tries of ignoring everything that was around him.

And yes, the almighty and very sophisticated taiyoukai that belonged to the oldest breed that still existed in the twenty first century, knew that he could not get away from the brunette as easily as he thought. He had wondered around the island from three days in search of a way out, even if she had warned him that there would be none due to the pact that united them. He had searched high and low only to find women all over that didn't even blink twice in his direction. Sure, they were interested in seeing a man up close, but they weren't impressed and frankly speaking, they were tougher that most of the men he had met. They had that shine to them that only hard work and a special type of raising could bring. They were beautiful in everything they did.

But putting that aside, he had been zapped from place to place and battled almost all the leading squadrons in search for the mystic door that could let him go home. But the only thing he had discovered in his journey – that, to his utter defeat, had lasted only three days – a temple in which, guarded by four Galuna Guardians, their masked faces void of any feeling, resided the "Heart" as Kagome had called it. The strange thing was that he felt a very rough pull at his instincts, his gut telling him that it was dangerous to go any closer, and yet the thing that protected the Amazons and shielded them from the outside world, was calling to him, chanting his name in an unknown language. What it wanted, he never found out, though he could have easily pushed through the barrier of ladies and go straight to the source of his problems, probably taking back his stolen powers and youki while at it, but he had just turned around and walked back to the palace. He was a ruthless killer when he wanted, turning every obstacle in his path into mush if he truly desired that, even if the current times dictated a more subtle approach, but he just didn't want to taint the steps of the temple if innocent blood.

Gulping down a breath, cringing inwardly as a bitter taste soiled his mouth, Sesshomaru leaned forward, his eyes narrowing as he focused all of his attention on the farthest spot of the beach. He could feel her gentle pulse there, agitated by something, though angst was turning very rapidly into something else, something that resembled disgust. Snorting, turning around on, his blank mask back in place, though he battled his beast internally, the moon-kissed lord did a back-flip out of the window, his sleek form gliding effortlessly around the lush canopy, his mind empty of all thoughts. He could have just ignored the feelings deep inside of him, but he just wasn't that type of man. If something bothered him, he would just up and killed that thing so that everything would go back to normal. In this case, he would just terminate whatever was making his Princess guard herself so tightly. Not to mention calling him out, though he doubted she knew she did.

"Troublesome onna..." he muttered, his baritone voice going unnoticed in the heavy forest, the roaring air that parted to make him a way drowning out any sound that he could make.

Being a daiyoukai, even with his powers dimmed down by that damned Shikon, had it's perks. Grinning, his gorgeous face turning feral, his canines prolonging as he neared the spot where he felt Kagome standing, Sesshomaru crept slowly towards his prey. The only question was: which one was his true pray? The man or woman that was angering the Princess, or was it Kagome herself? He was still pissed of for having a 'spiritual collar' around his neck, though he had never wanted or decided to wear one, so he wasn't sure if, with all the fights and predatory games he had 'played' with her, he hadn't been secretly trying to terminate her. He already knew about the curse and why he had was in this position, but what he didn't know was a cure for it. Plus, he was a more dominating type of male, so leaving the girl in charge over his body and probably his mind too, wasn't something that settled well with him. He was going to get himself off of the leash somehow. But first, an interesting game of "Eat or be eaten".

**-x-x-**

She had known that males were quite the troublesome species, with the way they acted and the things they demanded, and she also known that they were more active in the sexual department that women were due to the way their hormones were raging in them, but this was by far something new. Outrageous, scandalous and yucky, but new non the less.

Azure eyes scanned the beach as she waited for the one she had felt approaching, his dirty chuckle making her skin prickle. Her shock quickly faded as her anger roared inside, her miko powers sky-rocketing. If him, because it was a him from the way his light aura closed around her, trying to feel her up, to caress her even though she didn't need anything, making her feel sick with herself, spying on her wasn't enough of a 'slap-me-in-the-face' act, then his laughs and insinuated purrs had topped everything off. Odd as they may be, but she doubted that they had no manners even on Galuna, an island so far away from their real home. So, something must have happened with this one in the month he had spent on the island, isolated from his friends because the Gods had decided so. Only the three males she had fought for had some more privileges than this one. Or even Inuyasha, seeing that he was the Queen's pet.

"Have you no manners, spying on a bathing Amazon and insinuating something that you could never do?" her icy, controlled voice pierced the silence that the forest brought with it.

Turning to face the insolent male, Kagome didn't even bother with her stark naked appearance, shivering slightly when the sea rose and fell around her stomach, partially hiding her from prying eyes. Darting her eyes from left to right, her powers flaring in trying to find the one that had stepped over his boundaries and had come to take whatever he could from her without the approval or the presence of his queen, the mahogany haired beauty waited, her arms crossed over her generous chest, and hoped that he would either run away leaving her alone or, the best part, confront her and be mercilessly beaten. An Amazon Princess didn't take lightly to insults, and this one had been insulting her for some good minutes now with the way he snaked around her, trying to pray off of her. If she could read his youki, as blurry as it was, correctly, then he was here to either rape her because she could give him a way home with that, or kill her, thus making the "Heart" weaken. Either way, this was pissing her off.

This creep had been on her case for more than a week now, and not once had he directly approached her, only watching her from the distance, distracting her from her task when she was training the younger girls, or when she was enjoying some alone time with her sire. Those were some rare times when he would just soften up a bit and would just talk about different topics, mostly about the lands she had never seen. He was such a great story teller, even if he expressed everything in few words. The daiyoukai was a true poker-face, not once knowing giving away his real thoughts or feelings. But she found herself really attracted to him for those rare times when he would smile or laugh bitterly in her direction. And, even if she had been enjoying these few rare times with Sesshomaru, this bastard had come to make her mind turn from her main focus towards the unknown. He was going to pay for the distractions, not to mention the fact that he had fallowed her around even on the even fewer times that she wanted to spend alone. This was going too far. First targeting her when she was training, then when she was with Sesshomaru and now when she was alone? This wasn't normal. He wasn't normal!

Receiving to answer when though she had offered him more than enough time with her internal debate, Kagome took a careful step forward, her hands lowering into the water and turning into tight clenched fists. She could kill him even without a weapon if he proved himself to be dangerous. Though, with her kind hearted nature, she would most likely offer him another chance. Yes, not a very Amazon-like thinking, but she could always suppress that part of her. Most times, at least.

A shrieking arrow passed her shoulder, missing her skin only inches away, just as she was taking yet another step forward. Stiffening abruptly, inhaling sharply, as she focused on the shadowy places that were up ahead, shadows that now crept silently towards the beach, the sun drowning into the sea more and more with every passing minute, coloring her milky skin in tones of rich red and warm yellow, Kagome waited for a sign that her attacker was near. But all she could feel was his aura, moving from left to right as if inspecting her and giving her no chance to reach the sandy shore. Lowering her shivering body more into the water, gulping down the need to growl at the impudent fool, Kagome crouched into the water, feeling the warmth of it around her skin, making her stiff muscles relax. If she was going to charge at him, then he would have to be a terribly skillful fighter to get away from her. Threats from afar she could understand, though she didn't like them one bit. But cowardly attacks on her person, and most importantly on those that she loved, that was something that she wasn't going to swallow. Because she knew that, if she was going to let him have his way with either threatening her and possibly injuring her lightly, then he will target the people around her just to play with her mind till she would collapse, thus making her easy to kill.

'_Though you should never anger an Amazon in such a way.. but wait... you don't know this...'_ her mind snorted, as she bared her teeth to the one that was watching her so intensely, jerking off of the sight she presented: naked, with her wavy hair gently floating around her hardened features, perky breasts barely visible and long, curvy legs shinning in the water.

"What a wonderful sight you're showing me, princess..." his slithering voice made her skin break into goose bumps.

"Who are you?" the miko asked, her blue eyes turning to a grayish color, as she focused her powers in herself to be able to dodge anything that he would throw at her.

"Someone you don't really want to know, Princess..." he laughed off her tries of stalking for time, another deadly arrow swishing past her head, narrowly missing her yet again.

"You will pay for this, you bastard.." she mumbled for herself, taking small steps to the right, seeing that the shore was nearing her on that side.

But before she could see herself succeeding in that task, two arrows whistled around her, one scrapping her cheek and the other one her shoulder. Hissing, though not showing it, Kagome dashed for the black form of the forest, entering it before another arrow could hit her. Biting her tongue when she felt her foot jolt with pain, the Princess lowered her eyes only to see her right foot stabbed by an arrow. In her desperate and strategic run for the canopy, she had missed the last arrow that the invisible stranger had shot at her. But now, he was on her territory and he was going to pay.

Grabbing the arrow and pulling it's slick form out of her injured leg, Kagome bit her tongue to silence herself, to only lower it back on the musky ground and start a quick dash towards the place she felt the stranger moving. He wasn't from around these parts, she noticed, and most of all, he wasn't one of those that she had captured. He was impersonating someone... But who, she couldn't tell. It was like he was the bad half of someone she had recently met.

Jumping up, being very careful when placing her bleeding foot on the branches, Kagome watched the chocolate haired man from above, her slick body hidden by the lush green and the paling light of the setting sun. He had tried to injure and possibly kill her using the night as an advantage, but instead had become her pray. Who had sent this inexperienced man to get her?

"You sure are a fool to believe the lying words of those incompetent fools that had sent you to me... " her voice went down, darkening from the usual bright tone that brought warmth.

"We-were..." he jumped, the quiver in his hands shaking madly as he tried to take aim towards the place he had thought of hearing her.

But, before he could do anything, a swift, unexpected punch knocked the daylights out of him, rendering him unconscious. Wide eyed, her body still trembling from the jump she had made, the landing being in a totally different place from where she expected it to be, Kagome found herself drowning in honey colored orbs that sparkled with amusement.

"You shouldn't scare me like that!" she tried to act tough, pushing away from the wide chest and warm hand that had caught her before she could strike where she wanted.

He had appeared out of nowhere, attacking her stupid pray and destroying all possibilities of getting more hurt than she already was.

"Hn" came his response, his eyes turning back to that impenetrable stare.

She pushed again to free herself, but found that she couldn't budge him an inch. Frowning, as she tried harder, Kagome barely suppressed a squeal of surprise when he picked her up, her feet dangling above ground, her body pressed flush against his muscular one and their faces so close that their breaths mingled together as they puffed air past partly opened mouths. But before she could get any ideas about their sudden intimacy, the silver headed male turned his face away, walking towards the beach, caring her as gently as he could.

Her smell was intoxicating and that body was more than sinful, making his beast rattle the cage it was in, demanding something that was only natural to his kind, that being to just ravage the female they were with. Grinding his teeth together but not showing anything on the outside, Sesshomaru stepped into the water, ignoring the fact that his silk pants got instantly wet or the fact that, for some reason, he just went further and further, until the waves could crash against his wide chest, right into the shivering girl in his arms. Holding her with one hand, he gently massaged her foot where the arrow had pierced through, seeing it being healed by her powers. If he had acted a little sooner then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt, but at the same time, that would have angered her. He knew that because he was, in his youthful days, just the same.

Seeing her blushing face when he finished with his petting, the tai almost dropped her into the sea to teach her a lesson but, instead of doing something mean like that, he turned around to walk back to the shore and let her dress before he could do immoral things to her.

"Thank you..." she managed to whisper after failing every time to say something while they were in the water.

It was so unexpected to see him being so careful, to see his eyes turn shades, wonderful, delicious shades of yellow as he thought about God knows what that all her words had died in her throat. She was more than aware of her state of undress and she could barely wait to step away from his scorching embrace and put some clothes on. She earned for him in every way a girl could earn for the one that had made himself present in every fantasy. Biting her tongue and pushing the need to the back of her mind, Kagome jumped away from his long, muscular arms, trying to ignore the sudden jolt in his frame. He probably felt her body reaction to his closeness through her smell, she thought and, as she turned away, she missed the sudden change, though brief, of his eyes.

His red eyes roamed over her generous bosom, as his youki rose as to embrace her. He could feel the need in himself take new proportions as he watched her put layer after layer of clothing, hiding that delicious flesh from him. He wished he could just tell her that he needed her and needed her right now, but he just couldn't. For some reason, he wanted to wait for her.

'_**What a gentleman you are, pup...'**_ his beast mussed in it's cage, surprisingly inactive for the way he felt towards the girl.

Before he could control himself, a deep, needy growl escaped his lips, making the Amazon princess jump in her spur of clothing herself. Wide, azure eyes turned to face his own, thankfully turned back to golden.

Opening her mouth to ask what was happening, Kagome choked on her words as his tall, impressive form hovered over her own, silvery bangs shinning in the now almost purple light of the dying sun, hiding his beautiful features from the whole world except from her. His face was dreamy, perfect in every way as he looked down on her, his eyes warm and inviting, trying to make her understand something very vital for him, something that she knew he needed but couldn't offer right away.

Chewing on her lower lip, Kagome was startled once again when he puffed, straitening his back and turning his head away, a sour look on his perfect features. Before she could say anything, he walked away from her and into the forest to retrieve the fallen body of her attacker. Jogging to catch up after he picked the stranger by the collar, the Princess bubbled up all her courage, jumped in the air, landed in front of the stoic inu and planted the most sensual kiss she could muster on his perfect pink lips.

Licking his lower lip once, shivering as a raw taste of power and masculinity invaded her mouth, his youki sizzling on her tongue, Kagome parted away from him, cherry red. And when she looked in his wide eyes, all she could see was shock and something like amusement.

"This isn't a joke!" she exhaled, throwing her hands up after realizing that the shaking of his body was due to laughter and nothing more.

Puffing her cheeks, still blushing madly, Kagome turned around and ran towards the castle, leaving a silently laughing dog demon behind. As she jumped from tree to tree, she brought a shaking hand towards her tingling lips. He had been so warm, so perfect, like nothing she had ever experience. A deep sigh passed her quivering lips as she neared her home.

Still on the beach, recuperating from the fit of laughter that had engulfed his frame after the cute performance that the inexperienced Princess had shown him, Sesshomaru licked his lips, still feeling her sweet flavor. She truly was a wonder. One that was clumsy and powerful, one that he didn't want to share. And he would never share her.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** I know that there is never enough time to write a review and that most of you just read this through and then walk away, but remember that this reviews are the fuel of the writer. Sure, I'm very happy when I receive messages that tell me that you faved my story, it means a lot to me too, but I want to get gradually better and for that I need your reviews. But thank you for reading my story non the less. Oh, and excuse my mistakes... I will rectify them as soon as possible XD

Thank you and I offer cookies to everyone! Spread the Sessh/Kag love!

SSI-Invasion/Star-Struck-Imagination loves you all!


	9. New side

**A/N: ** This is a call for arms for anyone that reads this chapter or this story! I am thinking of doing a chapter in which I would answer your question regarding this story and the characters in it. So, for that to succeed, I want you guys to ask whatever crosses your minds, specifying which character you want to answer you. Maybe I will throw in some fluff to go along with the atmosphere, but I will decided that after you will place your "orders". So... fire the questions!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**New Side**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Who send you?" the short question, a hiss of pure anger and disgust echoed through the seemingly empty stone room, bumping off the walls in hot, scorching waves.

Black eyes bore down on the coughing pile of demon flesh, no emotion in her eyes. She could have felt pity for the stupid, unlucky man, but seeing that he had tried to kill her Princess, she wasn't going to forgive him. If anyone asked her, she would answer that it would be better to kill the poor bastard before she would start asking him questions. Snarling as he pleaded, mouth spilling droplets of disgusting blood around his crouched form, Ayumi lowered down to listen once more to his mumblings, careful not to get caught by his hands or get dirtied by his blood. It was sick enough to be there and torture the bastard till he spilled the beans but getting her clothes smeared with red was something that she couldn't handle. Hands and legs were unavoidable, but clothes could be spared. Two long, delicate fingers stretched to touch his burning cheek as she raised his head to help him speak without coughing his lungs out. If she had met him in another circumstances then she would have for surely fallen in love with him. He was one of those cute guys, a little feminine, dandy looking but with a raw power behind their innocent eyes, power unknown and possibly undiscovered.

Sighing, seeing that the only thing he could say was that he didn't know, that something had happened to him and that he couldn't remember the faces or the names of those that had sent him, the red-head got up, stretching her long limbs in the process. Grabbing the fallen male off the floor, she dragged him as gently as she could towards the far end of the cold room to pin his arms up with solid metal cuffs. She will find out what she wanted out of him one way or the other. Chewing her lower lip as she fumbled around his body, ignoring the few strands of long, wavy hair that escaped her ponytail and landed on his bloody face, Ayumi thought once more about Kagome's orders. Her Princess was as soft hearted as she could get and even now, with this guy trying to assassinate her, she still thought more about his condition than hers. She had asked her, out of all the Amazons, to talk to this frightened male, not because she could become ruthless and not so easily impressed by pleas and tears, but because she was strong enough to do what needed to be done. But right now, she wasn't so sure that she could finish what she had started.

Closing her eyes, biting her tongue as hard as she could to make the painful images of the last two hours spend talking to him go away, Ayumi reopened them, knowing that he could probably see the hurt in her eyes, the side she had never shown the others before. She felt miserable doing this to a guy that was obviously not entirely guilty of his crimes, that was telling the truth when saying that he had forgotten after Kagome's sire had rendered him unconscious. She could tell that he wasn't lying to her but she still had to make sure.

"Forgive me, Maru..." her whisper made the man cringe, his frightened red eyes scanning her face while he blinked rapidly to clear away the blood that was sipping in.

Breathing slowly, her hands glowing yellow as she focused her energies on one of the most detested practices of the Amazons, Ayumi closed the distance between her hands and his chest, feeling him jerk forward, spine arched, a silent cry escaping his parted lips as she forcefully entered his soul and mind, rummaging through his memories. He was pulling so hard on the chains that she feared that he will break his wrists or dislocate his shoulders. But that aside, she could see through his eyes the experiences he had been through, starting from the dark, cold and humid room they were in that smelled like mould and fear, to the cold shivers that went down his spine when he had attacked Kagome, panic racking his body though all he could remember was a sinuous voice whispering deadly things in his brain. He had been hypnotized in thinking that he had to kill the Princess or suffer. Besides this particular thing, all the other things in his head were blurry and unfocused as if someone had played with them only to put them back in a scrambled way. She could feel him arch again and again from the icy, black wall, his skin itching and hurting, his legs shaking though every move sent bolts of pain in his body. She could feel every thought, she could hear every plea, every sob his soul cried out to her, but she couldn't stop right now. She had to dig deeper even if that meant that she will endanger the blond male.

"Ayumi... Ayumi...Let him go... It's OK, Ayumi! You can rest." The sweet, understanding voice of the one she wanted to protect made her jerk away from the one she dominated with her power, her breath caught in her throat as she shook from the impact.

She could see Maru crying and, for some odd reason, she cried along with him. He was so fragile, so sensitive yet powerful, so... like her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-hime. I couldn't... If I had tried harder then..." she tried to form coherent thoughts, feeling her tongue heavy and her throat tightening as a new wave of sadness passed through her.

"It's OK! You did a wonderful job!" the hazy form of the mahogany haired beauty came in her line of vision as the read-head chief-commander rubbed furiously at her swelling eyes, still incapable of getting up from the ground.

Warm hands grabbed her fists as she almost rubbed her way through her skull, gently prying them away, blue orbs looking in her black ones, concern and understanding written in them. She had always been a kind and generous Princess and right now she made no exception. Kagome would probably take the burden she carried on her shoulders if it proved to be too heavy for her to live with it, but she could never allow that. Smiling gently, wobbling her way up, Ayumi took one shaky step towards the wheezing prisoner, her eyes trained in his red ones that were closing from time to time due to the pain that coursed through his body. She had hurt him physically in her try to get the answers she needed out of him and now she had forced herself in his damaged soul without caring.

"You are not at fault!" Kagome's gentle whisper made her stiffen.

How could she read through her soul like that? She had always thanked the miko for rescuing her from certain death when she was young but she would always feel like that wasn't enough. And now, as she felt depressed and foolish and above all inhuman, her past experiences making her heart swell with pain, Kagome rescued her yet again from her dark thoughts.

"H-he doesn't know... He doesn't remember anything besides someone talking through him and using him... I..." she started again, her red mane covering her face, the sweaty bangs sticking to her forehead, the few strands that had touched his skin, thus taking some of his blood, burning the flesh on her neck.

"I understand... You can take him away and take care of him, you know? He did nothing wrong... I will deal with the rest, Ayumi! You go rest!" Kagome intoned, her voice once again powerful, making the red head straighten her back and nod once, bowing deeply in her direction.

Grabbing the beaten up body that barely showed any signs of life, the ruthless Amazon, once called "The Red Storm" walked away from the barren chamber, her eyes watering once more.

"Thank you, Ayumi..." the warm whisper made her heart clench. Oh, how she longed for those words and dreaded them at the same time.

Exiting the room, leaving the Princess alone, Ayumi went to her own room to tend to all the wounds that had opened that dreadful day.

**-x-x-**

How could she be so stupid and leave everything on her friend? How could she? She knew how scared Ayumi could get in these circumstances so why?

'_Because you were scared yourself... You aren't made out of steel you know. You can't shoulder everything on your own... ' _ her mind supplied, the heated and sad pulsation from the "Heart" making her soul cringe.

"That's not true..." the blue eyed female mumbled, kneeling on the ground, her fingers shaking above the rock on which scarlet droplets shone mean and almost biting at her.

Shivering, Kagome retracted her hand and scurried away from the dangling, rusty chains that made her stomach churn uncomfortably. Hugging her body close, she buried her head between her legs and stayed like that, in the dark, listening to the quiet moan of the walls that had drank so much blood in their long life that they could drown the whole island if they ever wanted to throw it up. She had seen the disasters that had happened here in her younger years. She had seen the same imposing red head hanging in those chains when she was small and scared. She had refused then to let her rot there, so she had rescued the lone Amazon and fought with everyone for her to remain free. And she had succeeded then. And now, after so many years, she had made her face her fears in the cruelest of ways without thinking more about it. She was despicable...

"You are thinking about something stupid, yet again, aren't you." The deep, masculine voice of the only person she didn't want to see in that moment rumbled in the door, his lean, muscular body blocking away the small ray that managed to get in from the torches that covered the walls.

Sniffling, her eyes watering but her pride steering for a fight, Kagome almost jumped from her spot to probably yell at him. But before she could do something like that, he vanished from his previous spot only to appear in front of her, making her squeal and fall over, hitting her head on the hard rock underneath. Groaning as she held her head gingerly, the miko turned over, away from his crouched position, her cheek pressed on the cold stone, a beautiful pout adorning her face. She wanted to tell him to go away, but she knew that he won't listen to her and would probably make fun about her wavering heart. But what could she do if she cared about her friends?

The sudden rustle of silky clothes next to her made her body tens up, expecting him to do something unexpected and probably outrageous. But what came next almost made her choke on her own revolting thoughts. Cradling her in his lap as he sat down, Sesshomaru rested his chin on the top of her head, his hands caging her, protecting her, warming her. Was he trying to comfort her?

"Wha-..." she tried to ask, wide eyes turned to face his own.

"You are a clumsy, warm hearted, foolish human. This one can never let you out of his sight or you might do something stupid and get yourself hurt." His honest, piercing tone made her cringe as his words bit down on her, raining like liquid fire.

Groaning and hiding her face in his shirt, suppressing a blush as she listened to his beating heart, Kagome sniffed him discreetly, drunken by his smell, while trying to figure how to combat his words. The thing was that she couldn't. She truly believed that she could be just that, especially when he was involved. She would trip without needing the help of a pesky root, or fall without being pushed, or say stupid, incoherent things that made her embarrassed. She was no longer the stone hearted leader. Well, not all the time at least.

Puffing her cheeks, anger building up inside her when she felt his body shake with suppressed amusement, the Princess slapped his clothed chest, azure eyes flaring as golden pools sparkled. It had been about two days from when she had suddenly kissed him, time in which she had avoided the icy prick when she could. But now, with only a few inches apart, the urge to kiss him came back ten fold, and by the way his lips twitched, he was probably going to burst into laugher any minute now. Oh, how cruel fate could be? If falling in love wasn't hard enough, falling for a high-class, high maintenance demon was worse. He was so hard to predict that she didn't even know what to do.

"You are a very interesting and amusing woman, miko." His pleased rumble made her shiver, as she gulped down the lump in her throat.

Before she could add anything though, he got up, lifting her with himself, and walked away from the creepy dungeon that threatened to eat any and all happiness with it's depressing feeling. He had seen numerous buildings like this, but this was by far the worst out of all. It had that feeling to it that made your hair stand up and your body feel sluggish and sick at the same time. The Gods that protected the Amazons were surely not very kind. And for that, Sesshomaru wondered what his Princes had seen in the past to make her crumble like that in a place meant for torture. He was intrigued by the mystery that surrounded her and, as he walked back to her room, jumping through the high storied buildings, avoiding all contacts with the females of the island, he thought about how to make her spit out whatever was chocking her heart. Coming up with nothing besides making her body surrender completely to him, the silver headed demon clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, snarling at his own idea. As lovely as she might be and as much as he wanted her to belong to him and him alone, seeing that she was almost the same type as his old protégé and he was fond of her, he couldn't jump to any action. He could still feel a sizzling barrier between them, one that came from the entity that had chosen her to be it's representative. Until she will reassure the "Heart" that she was ready, he couldn't do a thing. Not something that would hurt her anyways. Pleasure he could offer but pain... He was no masochist.

Reaching her room without being spotted, the tai threw her onto the bed, his eyes fixed on the opened wound that had started bleeding yet again at her foot. This woman seriously disregarded herself in favor for those around her. Foolish and too sentimental for himself. If he had been the one attacked he would have spared no one to get his hands on the one that had ordered that attack. She, on the other hand, preferred not to agitate the waters too much. Wonder why?

"You slick..." she tried to yell at him as she tossed on the bed, trying to get up and look mighty even with the deep blush that adorned her cheeks.

Before she could finish her sentence, a clawed hand pushed her down, trapping her there, as the other gently lifted her injured foot up to the sinful face of the only male that could make her into something she didn't even dare think about. Curious eyes watched alabaster skin contrast with her peach colored one as he inspected her bandages up close, his left hand still on her stomach, pinning her down. What was he going to do? She knew that going to Ayumi had been a bad idea but she didn't regret it, even if her foot screamed at her. She had ripped it open the moment her bare legs had touched the cold stone of the 'tomb' as it had been called but she couldn't have cared less. Though now, as it stung and throbbed, she realized her stupidity, the way Sesshomaru's face scrunched up at the long, slithery lines of blood that graced her leg making her feel even worse.

She truly needed to change now. Both from her clothes and herself. She was feeling... absolutely horrible. And his narrowing eyes didn't helped at all. Not to mention the way those luscious lips of his moved as he mumbled something to himself, making everything very distracting. If she could have those lips moving all over her body...

"Want to take a bath with me, sire?" her mouth slipped before she could stop herself, his eyes lifting slowly from her leg towards her face, no emotion or thought visible in his orbs.

What had she asked? What just happened? She did remember that she wanted a bath, but from there to asking a male demon to join her, there was a loooooong way. So, how come...?

"Hn" his monosyllabic response made her blush and wiggle from under his touch as she tried to explain, in a bumbling way, that she had joked.

Given no time to rethink her strategy, Kagome found herself hoisted on a broad shoulder and taken to her personal bath-house, even though she struggled and almost shrieked in his ear to put her down. It was futile, she realized, to talk him out of it.

'_Never play with a demon, mother always told me. Especially with a male demon. He will always teach you a lesson if you do!' _ her rational mind supplied, as it shook it's head at her clueless nature.

What was going to happen next? Was she going to end up in his arms like she hoped?

'_Bad Kagome! Very bad girl! What are you thinking?'_ the prude side of her shrieked in horror, slapping her drooling self.

'_That he's an eye-candy and that my body yearns for him... '_ she shrugged, just as they entered the room, sparkling white marble greeting them.

Well, come what may, as long as she could wrestle him a little, then everything will be good.

'_Really? And him being between your legs, driving himself deeper and deeper into you, will that be good too?' _ that annoying side of her asked again.

'_...YEAH!'_ her hormones laughed it off, grabbing the prude and shoving her in a box, closing and locking the lid.

She was going to enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** So, throw as many questions at me as you can. I will select as many as I can and make the next chapter, seeing that I don't have time these days to make a full chapter. That's why I'm asking you guys for question! (that and the fact that I wanna know what crazy ideas you can come up with! XD )

Thank you for reading!


	10. Bond for one bonds for all

**A/N: ** Yes! I finally managed to make chapter 10 of this story and I am pretty happy about it, not that anyone missed it XD Either way, here it is. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Bond of two, bond of all.**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Struggling in a man's hold wasn't the smartest idea. Struggling in a demon male's hold was even worst. Being an Amazon with a strength equal to his was, by far, the worst out of worst. Why, you may ask? Because, using all his power, plus some of it that he had managed to snatch away from the Heart after talking to it, Sesshomaru wasn't just simply holding her against his muscled body, her stomach blanketing his shoulder. No! He was doing something with his claws on her tights that made her mind shriek in horror and delight at the way he so nonchalantly behaved towards her. Sure, she very much enjoyed the feeling but what scared her wasn't what he could do but the knowledge of what she was capable of doing with him. Her mind had gone haywire and all she could do was watch as she submitted to him.

She was an Amazon for crying out loud! She could do things other women could not and here she was fantasying about a man that was bound to her without thinking properly about what could come out of this union. She really didn't want to end up like before. She still wanted to know more about him. Tsking as she arched her body one more time as he entered her bathroom, his arm holding her in place no matter how much she struggled, Kagome bend her body so that her arms could now reach his other shoulder, her nails digging not so gently in his flesh. Huffing when she managed to stay anchored this time, the young Princess glared at her male companion through the mirror that hung on the opposite wall from where they stood. Blue eyes met golden, one filled with anger and embarrassment and the other bored and amused at the same time.

"You know that this would all be over if you would just cooperate with me." His smooth baritone rang through her, a small shiver raking through her body, his smirk widening at the feel of her.

Opening her mouth to protest, her mind searching for the meanest words she could come up with, the mahogany haired beauty found herself lifted once more, her body now pressed flush against his chiseled chest, her feet still dangling above ground as he held her securely against him with one arm lifting her bottom. Her mouth stayed open, no words coming out as she was, once more, hypnotized by his unusual eyes. She was such a sucker for pretty boys, she knew it, but to have their king presented before her, this was too much.

Realizing that he could probably see what she was thinking, Kagome turned her head to the side, trying her best to hide her blush. This was so unfair. He could do so many things to her body, he could even render her speechless and thoughtless, something that had never happened before, not even with Inuyasha, and she had absolutely no effect on him. That was not fair! At all!

"P-put me down..." she breathed, her voice sounding hoarse and strangled by her roaring emotions.

Without a word, the moon-kissed tai set her down, his eyes still trained on her face as she gently pushed herself away from him, winching in pain when her abused leg met the cold surface of the floor. She was mad at herself for two reasons that made absolutely no sense to her: one was that she couldn't just go to him and ravage him as she so much desired and the second because she wanted to do such immoral things with him knowing that he probably knew that she was the key to getting off of the island. She truly wanted to do everything with him but the knowledge that he was probably just using her was making her soul ache in ways that she couldn't even speak of. Even with the power of the bond that the gods had forced upon them, she couldn't be sure that the demon she saw before her was the true demon that she desired. She knew nothing about him but the cold personality and his brilliant mind and unimaginable power that had been taken away for a short while. She was dumb to think that he would just stay with her because she wanted that.

'_And now I have completely lost myself... Oh, you sly dog you!' _ she once again focused her attention on the outside world, her bright blue eyes narrowing as tears glistered on her long lashes.

"Why...why do you want to do this? Or better yet, why would you even bow your head to me?" she asked, more in silence than with actual words.

And, just as she expected, silence met her ears, as if her question had been eaten before it could reach him by some strange magic. She couldn't understand herself anymore. She had wanted this, to be with him, she had fallen for him, she was actually thinking more about his happiness than about her family here on Galuna, and yet he would never meat her half way. She had been the one to ask him and yet, once they had reached the bathroom, she had suddenly taken more than a dozen steps back, retreating in her shell and not coming back out, all because she was suddenly afraid of what she might find. What kind of a warrior Princess was she anyway?

Puffing her cheeks so she could stop her tears from falling out, Kagome stared at the floor, unable to focus on anything but the ring in her ears. She missed the step he took forward, she didn't see the small smile that graced his lips, or the faint sadness that darkened his beautiful honey orbs, but, through her sadness, what she had deemed impossible happened: he met her halfway, his long limbs circling her form as he hugged her close, his nose buried in her black tresses. Shock froze her body as she was pressed even closer to him, her face facing upwards as he reveled and relaxed in her warmth.

"You are such a foolish human... You always worry for the wrong reasons and never see the good you do accidentally. You always worry that this one is paying attention just because he can get something out of our connection, yet you never wonder if... I am just staying with you because I want to.." his muffled words echoed through the bathroom, reaching her at last as her eyes watered.

"You mean it...?" she half asked-half knew the answer.

Huffing as he slipped his arms around her lower, Sesshomaru hoisted her up, her arms winding around his neck for support and balance as she finally reached eye level with him, her legs, once more, dangling off the ground. Resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, the short haired male nodded his head, refraining to roll his eyes at the way she giggled. She was easy to read and even easier to please, yet he couldn't just use her. His mind flashed the image of the girl that had unconsciously cut through his heart so many years ago, his eyes opening half-way to look at the girl that was so happy in his arms. They were so much alike and yet totally different. Rin had caused his heart to frozen and Kagome had melted it, even if she had yet to crack it open from the ice-cage he had imprisoned it in. Rin had made him laugh and cry, had made him bleed internally with her harsh goodbye, adding more hurt when he needed comfort after yet another blow to his heart. Kagome had tried to fix him, had saved him, had been there when he thought of himself as being utterly alone.

'_And yet I am alone. No matter how much I try to be here, I am always dragged somewhere else. I am alone and nothing can change that.' _ His mind supplied as he gently released the girl from his arms, taking one step back and gazing at her from afar as she stared back at him.

He knew that, somehow, she had found out about his past, or that she suspected something. Yet all he wanted was to leave. He didn't need this. He wanted out and back to his usual routine not here with her. He wanted somewhere where he no longer suffered. Taking another step back, Sesshomaru turned around and left the puzzled girl to stand alone in an empty bathroom, his original plan forgotten. He had no business here.

As he left, Kagome just stared at his back, unable to pin-point what she had seen. Wasn't he the one that had said so many good things that had sounded like a confession just minutes before? Wasn't he the one that hugged her and held her close? So... why had he shut himself down all of a sudden? She knew something was up, but what exactly happened? Had she done something? Or was it...

'_His past is still haunting him just like mine is haunting myself... And just like me he can't let go...'_ another voice in her whistled from deep within, a violet light engulfing her chest, her heartbeat pulsing in time with the strange power.

What had happened? What was happening? Taking one step forward, her legs suddenly stopped feeling the cold surface of her bathroom. Her eyes widening, Kagome looked down only to be met with an endless pit of darkness. Falling inside that black mass, her mouth opened to scream, yet nothing came out as she continued to drown into a gooey mass of darkness, red eyes glowing all around her.

She was scared, powerless and utterly alone and all she could do was open her mouth and agitate her limbs, though nothing saved her. Nothing could save her.

**-x-x-**

A scream echoed through the still halls of the castle at an unholy hour of the night, the source of said scream coming from the Princess's quarters. Amazons of all ages woke up, startled, their keen ears trained to find what had woken them up so suddenly. But worst of all, even if they did wake up because of the faint echoes of said scream, nothing was worse than being in the same room as the origin of said noise. His ears bleed as he tried to wake her up, to silence the pitiful wail that made it impossible for him to even think. Nothing worked on the Princess as he shook her or pinched her. He even thought of slapping her so she would wake up, yet he couldn't bring himself to do that.

After all, he had found her lying on the beach, stark naked, with a small cut on her left shoulder. He had sniffed her, trying to find out what happened but besides her own delicious smell and the salty trail of the sea he could find non. So he had picked her up, dressed her as best as he could and had taken her back home, only to be woken up by her agonic scream. What was she dreaming anyway? It couldn't be that bad.

"Kagome, wake up before this one comes up with some unholy means to do that for you." His growl, deep and menacing as his eyes narrowed dangerously at her trashing form, shook the room.

"Sire, you should just hold her close and bite her shoulder. Nothing works but that." The faint voice of someone he had seen rarely around Kagome's quarters reached his elfin ears as he spun around in search of the one possessing said voice.

Black eyes met golden as a minion albino girl looked at him from the front door, her long, white hair almost glowing in the dim-light. He stared at her for quite some time before, annoyed by the continue yell from his "owner" Sesshomaru cradled her in his arms, resting her head on his left shoulder as his mouth attached itself on her right one, praying to the gods that she would stop with this.

And, as he bit even harder, tasting the copper tang of her blood on his tongue, the never ending yelling stopped, replaced by a pained gasp. Afraid that he had hurt her unnecessarily, the taiyoukai licked her slick flesh in an attempt to heal her. Her eyes fluttered open as he finally took the time to look at her sweat-glistering skin, pale cheeks and shivering form, their eyes meeting only after he made sure that she was finally awake. He had expected her to snap at him, to push him away or even slap him, to do anything a girl in her position, nestled between his open legs, her body flush against his half-naked one. Yet, as he cupped her cheek with one hand to test her temperature and awareness, her arms shot out to circle his neck, bringing his face down suddenly, her mouth covering his completely.

Frozen by shock a few seconds, Sesshomaru moved his mouth against hers, feeling more than hearing her moan of approval. Snaking his tongue between her parted lips, he deepened their kiss, her response being immediate. She sucked and nibbled at his lips as he huffed, attacking her mouth again and again, their tongues battling for dominance, he himself wining every time.

"Don't leave me..." her whispered moan brought him back from the delicious treat that her neck presented to him, as his tongue dragged lazily across her skin, up and down, his teeth laced on her pulse.

Leaving her panting form to look at her face, Sesshomaru only the realized that she was crying, hiccuping silently against his chest, her eyes glazed over with panic. She was still thinking that he wasn't real. Growling deep in his throat as he glared at her, his fangs glistering from his parted lips, he grabbed her left hand and bit down hard, her expression changing immediately. A yelp of pain escaped her swollen lips as she tried to snatch her hand away from his fangs, his blood smudged lips pursed into a thin line.

"Ow.." she cried as she cradled her abused limb at her chest, her mind no longer fogged by the dream she had been pushed into.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned, evening a glare in his direction, not doing anything to move away from him, almost nuzzling in his warmth.

"You were not aware of what we were doing." He answered simply, still a bit offended.

"Yes, I was!" she puffed her cheeks, as her face suddenly gave away her embarrassment.

"Hn" was his response as he dipped his head towards her face once more, his lips brushing slightly against hers.

Her eyes fluttered close as she stretched to kiss him back, slower this time, peck by peck turning into another heavy making out session. Tongues lapped at one other, rubbing tantalizingly slow or in strange patterns against one another as she once again hugged him close, changing her position so that now she was strangling his lap, her breasts firmly pressed against his chest.

Kissing a pattern down his firm jaw, licking his earlobe before suckling gently at his, her blunt teeth nibbling at it, Kagome moaned in his ear when his large hands traced random patterns on her tights, his sharp nails digging into her flesh from time to time depending on where he liked her mouth the most. Smirking when she moved her mouth down his neck, sucking hard on his pulse point to leave a mark, the young priestess kissed her way to his chest, stopping to lick at his collarbone.

"Are you sure..." his groan, though mostly held in, reached her ears as she bucked her hips into his, rubbing her heated core against his now straining erection.

Before she could even figure out what was happening, she was on her back, his mouth attached to hers, his mind-blowing kiss rendering her thoughtless. All she wanted was to be with him, to make sure that he was real. That all act with the assassin send to kill her, with Ayumi and the dungeon, with her old friend Maru, with Sesshomaru who had rejected her before she could even decide what she wanted for herself, all that had been a dream and a warning from the Heart. There was a storm coming and she was the only one that knew how to stop it. Or something along those lines. But right now, the coiling snakes in her belly needed more attention than the evil plan of some unknown perpetrator. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, to feel the way his muscles ripped against his skin when he moved inside her, she wanted to know how it was to have him fill that empty void inside of her.

Moaning when his hands cupped her still covered breasts, Kagome arched her back in his touch, his mouth not leaving her neck, as he sucked and licked at her flesh. She was more than delicious and, even if she was untrained and not tainted by any other male, she made the most erotic sounds that he ever heard. And for some reason, besides her pleasure and his fulfilling with her, he couldn't think of any other thing. His past was gone and he was finally free of doing whatever he saw fit.

'_**And everything is because of her.. it must begin and end with her, pup!' **_ his beast urged him on as he moved his hands lower on her body only to cut through the thin fabric of her billowy shirt.

When his skin touched hers directly, electricity flew through her body, her nipples, already hard from his ministrations, pebbling even harder as he rolled them between thumb and forefinger. Moaning his name as she arched in his touch, Kagome rolled her hips up to search for his straining cock. Circling his hips with her legs, she started to rub her sensitive clit against him, feminine pride making her even hotter as he groaned in delight at her touch. Her hands were already in his short hair as she pulled him closer to her body, his hot mouth closing on one of her nipples.

Stars flew behind her eyes as the coil in her belly exploded when he sucked at her sensitive buds. She was in heaven. She almost missed the flicker of light that came from her door when she tugged Sesshomaru up for another kiss as his hands made work for her lower region. Nimble fingers cupped her sex as he pressed two digits on her covered core, his purr of appreciation making her shiver.

"So wet for me already..." he hummed as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, his fingers pressing harder on her core, the pad of his hand rubbing harder and harder on her clit.

Another flicker of light made her mind refocus on the outside world and not the pleasure her sire was giving her. Turning her head to the side, her blue eyes blazing with passion, Kagome stared straight at the two pair of eyes that were spying on her delight, the faint blushes on their faces making her moan again. Realizing suddenly who they were, Kagome stopped all movements, eyes widening minutely till they reached the size of small plates. Sensing that his lover had frozen in her spot, Sesshomaru graced a look towards the door where he knew who he was going to find. Focusing on his princess, the tai nibbled at her neck, circling his tongue on her pulse point, feeling her moan again, her back arching and her delicious breasts rubbing against his toned chest. He could make her forget about those girls or, and he didn't particularly liked the idea, he could let her go and resume this little 'game' of theirs in a while.

"S-sessh-sshomaru... stop..." she moaned when he moved his hand faster against her, his fingers slipping under her underwear, the pads of his fingers tracing her barren nether region.

"Why?" he breathed in her ear as her hips jerked upwards, his digits entering her swiftly before he pulled them out.

A squeal and a bang reached the duo as they once again were forced to stop and by the way Kagome started to fidget under him, it seemed like for good. At least for now. Shivering as she brought forth enough courage to push him away, Kagome placed her hands on his chest and tried to make him move.

Growling at her bold move, his erection pulsing in his pants as he pushed himself down on her, Sesshomaru watched her grow red, her head thrown back and mouth gasping for air as he moved his hand from her core to her bottom. He cupped it and pushed her upwards to meet him in his thrusts. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he continued to slide upwards on her, his scorching heat making her core burn even harder even through the two layers of silk that covered their bodies.

"H-harder.." she moaned, pushing through her own volition into him, his smirk hidden in her collarbone as he nibbled at her chest.

Complying, he swiftly sliced through her clothes, leaving her bared to his passion-filled gaze. Licking his lips when the moonlight hit her glistering folds, Sesshomaru pushed her upwards on the bed, her legs now on his broad shoulders, his head nestled in between them. Kissing her inner-tights as he watched her through half-lidded eyes, the tai smirked when her blush deepened, Kagome hiding her face with her hands. Licking his way towards her sweet-smelling slit, he circled her core with the tip, feeling powerful over such a lovely and independent creature such as herself.

Jerking her hips upwards to make his mouth go to where she needed it the most, Kagome groaned in frustration when he pushed her back down, his delicious tongue still avoiding the place she felt the most strain into.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome." He purred, his breath fanning over her sex in hot puffs.

"I... I..." she blushed, her face once again hidden from sight.

"Tell me and look at me when you do that." He hummed, his tongue snaking out and ghosting over her engorged clit making her buck at the touch.

"I w-want you to... t-to take me!" she all but screamed, her eyes fixed right into his as she covered her mouth this time.

The next thing she knew was that she was sky-rocketing on pleasure, his tongue lapping at her core vigorously. And if that was not enough, the minute he started sucking on her clit, harder and harder, she screamed his name to the gods, her hands fisting in his hair as he purred at the sheer taste of her. He drew out every scream he could, making her rattle under him till she could barely breath, her gasps announcing him that he could proceed with faze two.

Inching forward on her body, licking his lips as he kissed a trail back to her lush lips, Sesshomaru nuzzled his cheek against hers, asking her through body language if he could continue. Without even thinking, the miko's hands flew towards his pants, all but ripping them off of the gorgeous male's body, her hungry eyes fixing on his pulsing member. Beads of white glistered on the tip and before he could stop her, her mouth was already on him, her tongue circling the tip, picking up as many droplets as she could, moaning at the taste.

It wasn't particularly good, all salty and with a tang of sour, yet it had a special taste, as if it was made especially for her taste buds. It was something that she couldn't get enough of so, with that hazy thought in mind, Kagome sucked at the tip, going as low on him as she could, feeling him shudder and moan under her ministrations. She finally managed to make him surrender to her, finally had power over him and she loved the knowledge that she could bring him pleasure. It was something that made her want more and more out of him. His hands cupped her face and before she could do anything more, his panting making her squirm yet again in want, she was kissed senseless by a very horny dog demon.

Laying her on her back, Sesshomaru nudged her legs apart, his narrow hips fitting perfectly between hers as he positioned his straining cock at her dripping entrance. Rubbing the tip against her clit, he reveled in making her groan out in bliss before he pushed forward, moaning at her tightness as she cringed in pain.

Now this wasn't so fun. He was bigger than she had thought and if the tip could barely fit in her mouth then the whole of him could never fit in her. That and the feeling of being ripped in two.

Nails digging in his back, Kagome tried to make him stop his advance on her body, yet he did not. Nibbling at her neck as he pulled and then pushed back in, inch by tormenting inch sliding in her awaiting body, Sesshomaru gridded his teeth, keeping his eyes tightly shut. She was more than tight, a snug fit and, if he wasn't careful, she was going to strangle him to a pleasurable death.

"H-hurts.." she cried, the sound of her cracking voice and the smell of salt making him snap his eyes open, concern written all over his face.

Tsking, covering her mouth with his, Sesshomaru gripped her hips and, with one powerful thrust of his hips, the same time as he pulled her hips towards him, he impaled himself to the hilt, her scream lost in his mouth as his moan was eaten by her. Shivering as he finally stopped, her red lines on his back making him realize that maybe he had been a bit too brutal with her, the tai, gasping for air as sweat trickled down him skin, licked the tears that slid down Kagome's perfect face.

"Hurts..." she sniffled, her hands hugging him close as she tried to focus on something else than the object that had invaded her so suddenly and so painfully.

Purring in her ear as to reassure her, Sesshomaru waited it out, his nerves and patience wearing thin. He needed to move and fast, yet he didn't want to bring her more pain than he already had, so, willing his needs down, he waited.

Feeling her lover cringe in pain, Kagome took the initiative, though her nether regions still felt sore and, pulling her hips back as much as she could she inched herself on his cock again, rotating her hips and moaning at the sudden pleasure it brought. Taking the cue, the silver headed demon pulled out and pushed back in, faster and faster with each thrust. No matter where he moved, he would always hit a special spot inside her, making her moans turn into screams as she fell from the edge again and again, her insides closing in on him. It was unbearably tight and hot and, if he wasn't careful, he could just blow up without even planning to.

Pulling out completely, the inuyoukai turned her on her stomach, his rational mind already fogged up with pleasure as he slammed himself in her, his body completely hiding her from the view as he took her the way only a mate should be taken, his more primal part in control of his actions. Claws prickling her skin, rigid member sliding in and out of her with increasing ease, Sesshomaru rested his head on her neck as she arched and pushed back into him, her mewls of pleasure increasing his own desire to make her scream his name. It didn't take long for him to reach his completion, his growl of pleasure pushing her off the edge one more time as they came together.

Huffing, his body spent, Sesshomaru pulled out, falling on his side and cradling a gasping and quite wet Kagome in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He had done something that he had previously thought impossible: had taken her to bed with her consenting. She had wanted to be with him and had let him have control, though, through the bond they shared, he knew that he would have to surrender to her one of these days. And he didn't regret the thought at all. She had the most beautiful body he had ever seen in his long life with perky, round breasts, long tanned and muscled legs, flat abdomen, not so wide hips, she was perfect in his eyes.

'_I should remember to ask her about the markings I have seen her with the first time that we met..' _ he smirked as she yawned, quite inappropriate due to the rising sun outside their room.

"I wish you could stay with me forever.." she nuzzled his chest as she went to sleep.

A pulse of youki was her answer as he drifted off to sleep to. He was certain that he was going to stay with her. He wanted nothing more than to forget about the past, let it slide and just start all over with her by his side. His hurt, his tears, all of it had to be forgotten or else he was going to die a sorrowful and unfulfilled life. That was what Kala had showed him through her husband's eyes. He was his own leader and not even fate could make him go where he didn't want to go. Right now, he wanted to be with Kagome and nothing more.

**-x-x-**

A pulse, violet with flares of blue rose from the shrine dedicated to the all-powerful Heart of the Gods, engulfing everything in its radiance. Warm and comforting, it vibrated through the air, two symbols rising from that purple light towards the sky: one of the sun, the other of a half moon, a link of stars uniting them. The light pulsed harder and harder as the number of starts connecting the two symbols decreased till only one remained.

"_A gift.. a gift... a gift..." _ the hum from the shrine rose with the light as the final star disappeared too, the once golden symbol of the sun turning to an imperial blue.

What lay ahead only time could tell and they could do nothing but watch and hope that what they have foresaw from said future wasn't going to come true. If the worst was going to happen then one life was going to be lost while the other was doomed to eternal sorrow and madness. But, then again, the mystical powers in this world were large and none could say what will happen. None!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: ** Hope you enjoyed it and will leave lots of comments! Sorry for the mistakes and, by all means, I hope you understood the plot changing. I tried to give it a little twist. Hope I didn't confuse you too much XD if I did, then just tell me :)


End file.
